Visiting Spring
by JadeKitty
Summary: Feyre decides to visit Tamlin in an attempt at reconciliation between the Night and Spring Courts, and to get Elain away for awhile. Set post ACOWAR. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ACOTAR FF, it's set after ACOWAR, so there are spoilers.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. Please R &R and feel free to throw suggestions of what you'd like to see/where you think this should go.**

 **I don't have a specific update schedule, but I am committed to my writing, and will always finish my stories. Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the ACOTAR series or its characters.**

Chapter 1

I sat at my writing desk and scrunched up yet another piece of paper and sighed. Why was this damned letter so difficult to write? I supposed I was feeling guilty that I was keeping Rhys in the dark about it; there was no way he'd want me to send it if he knew, but I thought that if I could get the plans in place before telling him that he might be a bit more receptive to the idea.

I grabbed a new piece of paper and tried again:

 _Tamlin_

 _I would like to come and visit you at the Spring Court._

 _I know we've not been on the best terms since I left and with the war, but I still want to be your friend, and maybe I could help you in some way to reinstate your Court. I do feel bad for what happened to Spring after I left with Lucien._

 _As well as myself, I would like to bring my sister Elain_ (you know, the one Ianthe sold out to Hybern and got thrown in the Cauldron – no no no, I mustn't write that bit as much as I want to, I thought _). Since she changed she's become withdrawn. She loves flowers and gardening and I was hoping that being in the Spring Court might bring her out of herself a bit._

 _I hope you'll allow us to visit._

 _Yours, Feyre._

I studied the letter and read it to myself over and over. I don't know how long it was until I decided that I wouldn't be able to word it any better, so I folded it up and sent it.

Once it had disappeared I loosed the breath I was holding. Tamlin would either agree or decline, and if he did agree I then had to try and persuade Rhys and the rest of the Inner Circle to allow us to go.

I groaned as I got to my feet and walked down the stairs, trying to navigate with the bump. I'd got another eight months until the baby was due – if Thesan was correct – so that wouldn't stop me leaving Velaris: After all, I still trained with Cassian three times a week. Rhys though would be a problem; he was happy to let me make my own choices, but add the baby into the mix and he was more cautious and Cassian and Azriel were downright against me doing anything but sit around.

After I'd raided the kitchen I sat down in front of the fire with my feet up, eating as much cake as I could carry and absently rubbing the bump. I marvelled at how things had been these last few months when a letter appeared on the table in front of me. I knew it was from Tamlin from the handwriting. I picked it up and carefully opened it, whilst making sure my mental shields were solid; so Rhys wouldn't find out just yet.

 _Feyre,_ it said.

 _I don't want or need your help and I'm not sure it's a good idea for the High Lady of the Night Court to come, especially when I'm starting to get things sorted out after your last 'visit'. Frankly, I don't think I want to see you with what you did to me and my Court when you left._

 _That said, I feel somewhat responsible for what happened to your sisters, so if you think a visit would help in Elain's adjustments then I suppose it can be arranged for you both to come and stay._

 _Tamlin._

I sighed. I knew he would never forgive me – and had prepared myself for his brashness before I'd written my letter – yet this was still like a slap in the face. At least he was willing to try and help Elain. Now, I just had to figure out how to tell Rhys and persuade Elain to leave the house for the visit.

* * *

I decided that I was going to inform them all that night at dinner. I'd told them all to meet us at the House of Wind; I figured that if I needed to shout or release my magic that there was more room there.

I was sat at the table with Elain next to me and Nesta opposite her. Mor and Amren came in and seated themselves and we made idle chat whilst waiting for the others. Cassian and Lucien eventually came down from the sparring ring and we needed to wait for Rhys and Azriel to finish their meeting.

I must have been too quiet or more nervous than I thought as Amren kept looking at me and Mor kept asking what was wrong. Just as she had finished asking they finally walked in. Rhys kissed the top of my head as he strode to his seat. As he sat down he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

 _What's up_? He asked down the mating bond.

 _Just trying to work out what else I can do to help Elain_ , I answered back.

"Feyre, what's wrong?" Mor repeated, yet again.

They both kept on at me and I could feel my magic starting to bubble up; it didn't take much to get me to snap these days. I took a steadying breath then looked Rhys square in the face as I told him, "I'm going to Spring, to visit Tamlin, and I'm taking Elain with me".

All conversation around the table ceased as everyone looked at me with incredulity. Now that I had their attention I ploughed on "I sent him a message this morning asking to allow us to visit, as I thought that all the gardens would be nice for Elain to see. He said yes, so I think we should go the day after tomorrow". They all just sat staring at me, so I continued "we shouldn't be gone for more than a week".

Cassian was the first one to get his head around it "surely, you don't mean for just you two to go….do you?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Hadn't really thought about it," I responded.

Rhys was looking at me with worry and concern that he thought I was suggesting something stupid.

I was holding his stare when Mor cut in "I don't think it's a good idea Feyre," she said gently. "Tamlin isn't exactly stable…" she trailed off.

"That's another reason I want to go, to show Spring that even though Tamlin and I aren't together any more we can still work together. I broke his Court apart and I want to see if I can help put it back together".

"Spring is none of your concern" Rhys eventually said with a menace. I could see that his fingers had turned to talons in his anger, "there are other places you could take Elain. Your responsibility is to Night".

"We're going, though I'll take one of those three, if I must" I conceded, gesturing to Cassian, Azriel and Lucien "they'll make sure we're ok".

"Not good enough, not even with all three do I want you there. Tamlin hates you for what happened and once he sees that you're pregnant it could very well send him over the edge. I'm not willing to risk it".

"You're not willing to risk it?!" I hissed at him. "How about I'm willing to risk it".

"You're not going".

"I am".

"No, you're not, and that's final!"

His voice had the air of a High Lord order to it, and it sent my magic bubbling over. Granted, since becoming pregnant it happened a lot more frequently. I shifted, and my Illyrian wings appeared on my back and my fingers became talons and the room plunged into my darkness, as my magic clashed with Rhys'. I heard Cassian murmur "shit!" and felt him and Azriel leave the table, no doubt in an attempt to pull us apart and get me to calm down.

Azriel grasped my shoulders and turned me to face him; the shadows around him seeming darker in the darkened room "Feyre, you need to calm down. Come on, let's go outside". Ever the Illyrian of few words, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the roof of the house, ignoring my protests.

Once we got to the roof Azriel led me to a chair and sat next to me. "You know why he's put his foot down about this, don't you?" I refused to look at him, so he ploughed on "he's always given you the choice to decide for yourself, even if he didn't agree with it. I think this is maybe just too far, even for Rhys. He's worried for you both".

I looked him in the eyes "are you talking to him? Is he telling you what to say?".

Azriel could see the loaded questions for what they were, but didn't dare lie to his High Lady. "Yes. He wondered if you'd calmed down enough to talk to as you've completely shielded him out".

"That's really shitty Az, talking to him behind my back".

He had the decency to look abashed. "I'll talk to him" Azriel offered. "I'll tell him that I'll accompany you both". I gave a non-commital grunt, so he said "still pissed huh? Fancy going on a trip?"

I looked up "where?".

"Court of Nightmares; there's some kind of problem and Keir is kicking off, also…..he REALLY needs to meet pissed-off Feyre!" he said with a gleam in his eyes.

I laughed. "Fine, but you can tell Rhys".

I watched him as his eyes wondered, obviously talking to Rhys, then a big smile spread on his face "Mor and Cass want to come too! I think they're taking bets on how long it'll take you to string up Keir".

I rolled my eyes, smiling, "tell them we'll meet them there in half an hour; I need to get ready".

* * *

After flying to the town house and a quick change of clothes I grabbed my crown and we were ready to leave. Azriel winnowed us and we met Cassian and Mor at the doors to the Hewn City. Mor's dress was as scandalous as ever, she wore a blue gown with panels cut out of the bodice. I wore my new midnight black gown that was laced at the sides to accommodate the bump. Cassian and Azriel had tapped their Siphons and were covered in their black battle armour with glowing Siphons. I threw my raven feathered crown on my head any old how - much to Mor's dismay. Cassian and Azriel adopted their positions at my side – with the latter offering me his arm to hold – and Mor flowed along behind us.

As our little procession made its way through the throne room towards the dais I caught sight of the silver circlet Keir wore as steward. I thought he was going to sneer at me, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. As we got to the two thrones, Azriel helped me sit down and noticed as I winced at the uncomfortableness of my throne. Mor surveyed the room with a raised eyebrow and they all at once bowed, including my three friends – something I would never be comfortable with.

"Rise" I said, trying to look bored. Everyone stood looking at me. "Continue with your…whatever" I added, waving my hand vaguely.

Everyone in the room then started mingling, music started, and food appeared on the tables. Keir stood to the side, looking shocked and angry. He caught sight of my looking at him and came over and bowed again

"Greetings High Lady" he said rather stiffly "where is the High Lord? I, umm, had a matter that needed his attention".

"Busy," I responded whilst examining my nails "that's why I'm here. What is this 'matter'?"

Several of the courtiers near us had stopped to pay attention to this conversation, but before Keir could continue Cassian stepped out from behind my throne and looked at him.

"It cannot have escaped your attention that our High Lady is with child, yet you have not offered your congratulations".

Keir was hastily trying to offer up his congratulations when Azriel also stepped forward "I believe that our High Lady also finds her throne to be somewhat uncomfortable, given her present state, maybe you should remedy that".

Keir snapped his fingers and some cushions appeared next to my throne as Mor stood from her position of sitting on the arm of Rhys' throne, looked at her father head on and said, "I believe that our High Lady might like some refreshments; why don't you get her some and then Azriel can check it for poison?" The murderous glare on her father's face didn't faze Mor, she just stood her ground with him until he moved away. I looked up at Cassian and saw the wicked gleam in his eyes; they were all enjoying this as much as me.

Mor was stuffing a cushion behind me (which was a welcome relief) when Keir returned. Azriel intercepted the plate and goblet and then nodded they were safe and placed them on the table next to me. Keir stood stiffly in front of me and managed to say through his clenched teeth, "now that you are comfortable my Lady" – he drawled the last part – "maybe we can attend to this matter seeing as High Lord Rhysand doesn't want to deal with it".

Instantly, I could feel the ire that had been slowly ebbing away after I'd left the House of Wind rise. "Of course," I replied with a false sweetness.

I gestured for him to elaborate so he continued, "it seems that when our citizens have visited Velaris that the shops and restaurants have refused to serve them".

"And?".

"And?! And I want you to do something about it. This is not what High Lord Rhysand promised when we agreed to bring the Darkbringer Legion into your war".

"Our war Kier! THE war was to save all of Prythian – here included – from Hybern, something you would do well to remember". I felt my fire quite literally at my fingertips, "the fact that you got access to Velaris is a bonus for you".

"Not much of a bonus if we can't do anything whilst we're there," he moaned.

I lost it, the throne room darkened and went ice cold and the fire in the wall sconces flitted in response to the ice and fire in my veins. Everyone stopped as the music silenced. I swear I could feel the grins of my three companions as dark tendrils of magic leached from me and snaked towards Keir and stopped right in front of him.

"So?" I growled. He looked up at me, and the look he gave me told me all I needed to know: He thought I was bluffing and just making a show of my magic, that I wouldn't do any more than this – how wrong he was!

"I want you" he gestured to the four of us, "to make them trade with us".

"No", I responded, "the people of Velaris are free to trade – or not – with whomever they please".

"This is your work", he pointed solely at me now, "you told them not to trade with us, so we wouldn't bother going".

The tendrils of magic became solid as they lashed around his wrists and ankles. I broke his mental shields like they were glass, his whole body stiffening at my intrusion. I sent a spike of pain straight into his head and he hissed at me.

"Now now, it's not my fault if your mental shields are inadequate enough that they let me in with no resistance". I flashed him a dangerous smile as I continued "we will not be making anyone trade with you, you will not summon me down here for insignificant things like this and you WILL NOT look at me like I'm scum. I am not just the mate of your High Lord, I am your High Lady and you will treat me as such". I could feel the fear radiating from those assembled in the room as they all bowed to me again.

"Feyre darling" drawled a voice from the doorway. I looked over to see Rhys standing against the door, hands in his pockets as usual. "I think you should let Keir go or you just might turn his mind to mush, and whilst I don't care about that, I don't really have the time nor the inclination to train a new steward".

I huffed out a breath as I flicked a lazy hand towards Keir, and he fell to the floor. The look he threw me was one of pure malice. Whilst Keir climbed to his feet Rhys walked to me and offered me his hand, I took it and he pulled me to my feet. He then tucked my hand into the crook of his elbow as he turned to face Keir.

"Our position has been made clear to you on this subject, so I don't expect to hear about it again. Now, is there anything else before we leave?"

Keir lowered his head as he responded "No, High Lord".

"Good, then we'll be going". Rhys gestured to Mor to lead the way, we followed, Cassian and Azriel following us.

* * *

Once we'd left the Court of Nightmares we all winnowed back to the townhouse.

"Feeling better?" Rhys grinned at me and I just rolled my eyes. "How'd she do?" he asked others.

I looked at them, ready to see in them that I'd crossed a line, but they all grinned.

Mor was positively beaming as she replied "great, although he deserved to suffer more". Cassian and Azriel nodded their agreement.

"Great. Now, about your trip," Rhys started. The eyes of the others instantly looked to me as Rhys continued "Amren thinks it might be a good idea and Nesta likes the idea of Elain getting away for a little while. So, despite my…..reservations, I think you should go, but with some precautions".

I raised my eyebrow at him whilst he continued, "Azriel will go first and check it all out then he'll stay with you for the duration of your stay". I nodded, "Amren also pointed out that it's Calanmai in 6 days, so she thinks it'll be a good opportunity for you to help Tamlin with the Great Rite". I swear that I heard Mor's jaw hit the floor, so Rhys turned to her and said "not as the Maiden, Mor! I mean, she can help him prepare the celebrations". Mor seemed satisfied so he continued to me "and, as the borders are open I'll be able to visit and maybe we can participate ourselves".

Cassian pointedly coughed to remind him we weren't alone and Azriel slunk more into his shadows. Mor just laughed.

Rhys turned to the trio and said "right, out you lot, it's bed time". Once they'd left, Rhys put his arms around me "I'm sorry for saying no. I've always told you that I'll never make your decisions for you and there I was doing that. I need you to understand Feyre, that just like after the mating bond snapped into place and I got a little possessive…".

"A little?!" I countered. "

"Okay, a lot, but this is the same. Your being pregnant means I have more of a need to protect you – both of you – than normal. Just, be patient with me again, please".

I nodded and gave him a kiss, the next thing I know he'd scooped me up, carrying me upstairs, muttering about needing some comfort.

* * *

I'd sent Tamlin a message the next morning explaining that I'd be bringing Azriel with us. I then went and explained it all to Elain, who at first was a little concerned but when I'd explained all about the gardens she seemed to brighten up to the idea.

The day after that Elain, Rhys and I were stood in the town house with our bags. Azriel had gone on ahead and we were waiting for the all clear before Rhys winnowed us in. We'd discussed that Rhys would literally drop us off, as we didn't want to piss Tamlin off any more than necessary. When Azriel sent through the all clear Rhys grabbed mine and Elain's hands and we left for the Spring Court.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank Guest, Guest and Noh-chan for my first ever reviews!**

 **Reviews are great for authors – it makes us feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Honestly, reviews help us to engage with our readers and make us want to keep writing, so please R &R, not just me but other stories you've read.**

Chapter 2

Rhys dropped us at the bottom of the steps to Tamlin's manor. Tamlin stood stiffly next to the doors and Azriel was at the bottom of the steps, awaiting us. They didn't take their eyes off each other. I glanced at Elain, who'd grabbed my hand as soon as Rhys had let go, and gave her a reassuring smile, then I turned to Tamlin.

"Hello Tamlin."

He was about to say something to me as he tore his eyes from Azriel, but as he saw me, his words seemed to catch in his throat and he stood completely still, as if in shock. Azriel stepped in front of me, his hand on a handle of one of his daggers.

Elain looked between the three of us and took a tentative step forward and said to Tamlin "I remember you, you were there in Hybern, with the Cauldron."

Tamlin seemed to un-freeze and looked at Elain, seeming to take in her too thin appearance, pale skin, the dark circles under her eyes and I wondered if he was remembering me in those months after Under the Mountain, before Rhys had rescued me. He started walking slowly down the steps to us, Azriel not moving. When he got to us I stepped out from behind Azriel and Tamlin looked me up and down then turned to Elain.

"Yes, I was in Hybern, but you weren't supposed to be. I'm sorry for what happened to you and your other sister. I've prepared some rooms for you, but feel free to go wherever you want whilst you're here."

Elain murmured her thanks as Tamlin once again turned to me. It felt like he was having an internal dilemma, not knowing what to say.

He composed himself and said, "you look good Feyre. It suits you." He didn't wait for my response, he turned and walked up the steps and went into his study, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

A servant showed us to a suite on the 2nd floor. There was a large room with comfy chairs, dining table and three doors leading from it to the bedrooms. I'd never been in here before: A large portion of the manor had to rebuilt after the war.

I was helping Elain to settle into her room when there was a knock at the main door and I heard Azriel go to answer it. The voice I heard had me darting into the main room.

"Alis!" I cried, grabbing her in a hug.

She chuckled, then remembered herself, backed up and bowed to me, "High Lady."

I grabbed her hands and pulled her straight, "I've missed you Alis."

I introduced her to Elain and Azriel, and Alis explained that Tamlin had had her tracked down in Summer to come back to Spring for the week to assist us.

After introductions Azriel went out to scout the grounds again and Elain retired to her room for a nap. Alis and I sat in the chairs with hot chocolate.

"You look well my dear and so lucky to be with child so soon into your bond." She looked down at her hands and asked, "how did Lord Tamlin take it?" so I told her.

She nodded her head sadly. I wasn't sure how to respond, so I asked if her nephews had accompanied her. When she said they had I told her I wanted to meet them, so we arranged for me to meet them tomorrow.

Elain and I dressed in formal gowns for dinner whilst Azriel wore his usual Illyrian fighting leathers. Tamlin was waiting outside the dining room for us and we went in together in silence. Dinner was mostly quiet, with stilted conversation. Every question I posed to Tamlin was answered in one word. I glanced across the table to Azriel and honestly wished I could surround myself in shadows just like him. Elain kept her focus solely on her plate, not talking to any of us, pushing most of the food around.

After dinner Azriel offered to take Elain back to our suite whilst I went for a walk. Just as I was leaving Tamlin came up behind me.

"What's wrong with her?" It was the most he'd talked to me.

"The Cauldron and Hybern happened. She's not adapted to life as Fae. To be honest, Nesta hasn't either, but she's coping better than Elain."

Tamlin looked at his feet and shifted uneasily, "what can I do to help?"

I sighed and threw my head back, "I don't know," I answered, tears starting to spill down my cheeks. "I'm so worried", I continued, "she cries and barely eats, sleeps or talks. I'm scared that changing somehow broke her mind. Yes, she's a seer, but that still doesn't explain everything else. Sometimes she seems to be a bit better, but she's still so vulnerable."

Tamlin looked at me, and seemed shocked at my silent tears. I made to turn away, to go back to my room, but he caught my wrist and I stopped, "I'll do anything I can to help her."

He let go of my wrist and I thanked him as I returned to the suite; a walk the last thing on my mind now.

* * *

The next morning Tamlin surprised us by being more open at breakfast. He went out of his way to talk to Elain, and seemed cordial with me. He said he'd be out for the day, attending to preparations for Calanmai and attending meetings, so we were free to go wherever we wanted. Azriel offered to take Elain to a meadow he'd seen yesterday, and I decided to go for a walk.

As I was leaving the manor I saw 3 horses saddled up at the bottom of the steps. Bron and Hart were on 2 of them with Tamlin's horse ready for him. They saw me leaving the manor and dismounted to bow to me. They'd just stood up when Tamlin came striding down the steps.

He climbed into the saddle and I turned to leave as he called, "Feyre, do you…do you want to come with us?"

I said yes, but then Tamlin then looked at me, "are you going to be able to ride?"

I snorted back my laugh as I went to the stable, and got the stable-boys to get me a horse ready. I grabbed a bow and quiver and jumped on my horse and went to meet Tamlin, Bron and Hart.

Tamlin and Hart were in front with me and Bron following, all of us riding in silence. As we were trotting along Rhys called down the bond to me;

 _How's your day?_

 _Ok. I'm riding out with Tamlin to check on the preparations. Az took Elain to a meadow – tell Nesta and Lucien she seems a little bit happier._

 _Will do. Listen, I'm sending Cass down later, I need Az back here._

I groaned, and Rhys chuckled. _You don't need to send Cass, we'll be fine by ourselves._

 _Feyre darling, we had an agreement that someone would stay with you. If you don't want Cass, I can send Amren instead….._

"No!" I yelped out loud. I could hear Rhys laughing down the bond as Tamlin, Bron and Hart all stared at me. I held up my hand, indicating that I'd answer them as I told Rhys, _Fine, but tell him to behave._

I could hear Rhys chuckling as he withdrew from the bond. The 3 males were still staring at me.

I took a deep breath, looked at Tamlin and said "Azriel needs to leave later, so Cassian is coming instead."

Tamlin gave a curt nod, but Bron and Hart looked shocked.

"What?" I asked, looking between them.

Bron answered. "General Cassian is coming here?"

I gave a perplexed nod and could have sworn I saw awe and apprehension cross their faces. Oh Gods, I thought, Cassian was going to thrive on their hero worship!

* * *

At the celebration clearing Tamlin and I wondered around talking to the faeries and inspecting the preparations. We walked in an uncomfortable silence, and eventually I couldn't bear it any longer. I grabbed his elbow and stopped so he'd have to face me.

"Tam, we need to talk." I stopped, suddenly unsure where to begin. Tamlin just stood there looking at me, so I took a deep breath and ploughed on. "I want you to know how sorry I am for everything that happened, especially when I came back here after Hybern…but I wanted to thank you, for what you did for Rhys and Elain…and me." He grunted and made to move away, but I held firm, not letting go. I needed to talk, and he could drag me along if he wouldn't listen! "You hate me, I get that…"

"I don't hate you." He barely spoke as he interrupted me, "I still love you Feyre, and I always will. It destroys me to see you so happy and know that it's because of him and not me. I see how you are now, carrying the Heir of Night and would give anything for it to be Heir of Spring instead. It should be me that puts a smile on your face, it should be me that wakes up next to you in the morning and gets to come home to you in the evening. I failed you after Under the Mountain and when you originally left I felt like half of me had been torn away. I missed you and I wanted and needed you, but you were gone. I wanted to protect you, but I see now that I smothered you instead."

Tears had started streaming unbidden down my face. Tamlin cupped my cheeks in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. He then pulled me into a hug. "I should be saying sorry to you," he said into my hair, "I failed you and I let you down. I just hope that one day you can forgive me".

He sounded so down that I pulled back and looked at him. He was truly broken, both from that bitch Amarantha and then me leaving and also losing Lucien. He now had no-one, and that was why I was here, to try and build bridges, however hard that would be on both of us.

"Let's be sorry to each other and try….try to move on," I said. He nodded, looking at the ground. But, there was something else I really wanted him to understand – my gratitude. "Tam, there is something else." I let out a shuddering breath, the memories going through my head springing fresh tears. "At the end of the war…" I began. He looked at me and held up his hand to silence me.

"You don't need to thank me. I saved him for you. I couldn't bear to see you so upset and in so much pain. Hearing you scream his name as you held his body brought back memories of Under the Mountain and I remembered hearing him shouting your name as I held you. I felt so numb then, just looking at you. I couldn't see you inside, you'd gone and left an empty shell for me to cradle in my grief. Seeing you with him reminded me how I felt, and I didn't want you feeling that forever." At that I grabbed him in a tight hug and sobbed on his shoulder until I couldn't cry any more.

I didn't realise just how broken almost losing Rhys had made me. After I'd got him back I'd never confronted the feelings until now, and hearing Tamlin echo my thoughts, I decided I was going to do what I could to help him, to get his Court back to strength, to repair his friendship with Lucien and help him heal. I owed him that. We had a difficult past, but now it was time to look to the future.

After I'd composed myself we headed back to the manor. Tamlin and I took the lead and our conversation, whilst not as free and easy as it once was, flowed. I was hopeful that we had taken the first steps to repairing the split between us, and whilst we'd never be together again in the way Tamlin wanted, hopefully, we could at least be friends.

* * *

After a lunch back at the house with just Tamlin, myself, Bron and Hart (Azriel and Elain had taken a picnic), I met with Alis to meet and play with her nephews.

We were in the ornamental gardens, watching the boys run around playing when we heard an awful racket from the front of the house. It sounded like someone was trying to get in and I was just getting up to investigate when a huge roar rang through the house and gardens.

"FEYRE!" I knew that voice and hurried around the front of the house to see at least 10 of Tamlin's sentries trying to keep Cassian from entering the house. He wasn't overly trying – otherwise he'd have removed his sword that was strapped down his spine. I hurried over as I didn't want this to turn to bloodshed; I wasn't sure how I'd explain 10 dead sentries at Cassian's hands to Tamlin.

As I neared the ruckus one of the sentries saw me and tried to keep me behind him to keep me safe. As I couldn't get by I whistled loudly and they all stopped. Cassian saw me, and a huge grin spread on his face and he came striding over, pushed the sentry in front of me out the way and gave me a bone-squashing hug.

I tried to bat him away, "too…..tight….Cass," I wheezed, "you're….squashing….us!".

As if to make my point known the baby used that opportunity to give an almighty kick, and Cassian laughed, "sorry baby Rhys," he said, addressing the bump, whilst gently placing one of his big hands on it, getting rewarded with a kick for his efforts.

I strode towards the doors to the manor with Cassian falling into step just behind me. As I approached the doors they eyed Cassian warily as they bowed. "What was the meaning of all this?" I asked as levelly as I could.

"My lady," one of the guards responded, "we were not told who he was or why he was here."

"This," I gestured over my shoulder, "is General Cassian, Commander of the Night Court Army and he is here as part of my retinue and with the knowledge of your High Lord. Next time you would do well to remember who is here visiting your Court." I then turned on my heels and started walking back to Alis. "Come on Cassian, we're having cake," I said grabbing his hand and dragging him with me.

As we approached the table Alis turned toward our approach and jumped out of her chair. "I take it that brute is the reason for the kerfuffle," she said eyeing Cassian. He just grinned at her and I knew she'd pegged him for the troublemaker he was. We continued with our tea whilst Cassian wrestled with the boys then Azriel joined in when he arrived back with Elain.

* * *

Dinner that night was very different from the previous night: It was very loud with lots of conversation. I'd asked if Alis and her boys could join us and had also asked Bron and Hart – who were trying to get themselves stationed near the manor to meet Cassian.

"…and so, we were all downstairs when suddenly Feyre screams for Rhys, he winnowed to their room whilst the rest of us ran up the stairs. When we got in there we noticed she was HUGE! I mean, she went to bed normal and woke up with this huge bump," Cassian was saying, regaling them with my 'oddity'.

"But, you're ok?" Tamlin asked, looking concerned.

I rolled my eyes "yes, we're fine," I answered. "Rhys went and fetched Thesan and he checked us out. Neither he nor Helion know what caused me to skip a few months overnight."

"'Fetched Thesan,'" Azriel scoffed, "more like dragged him from his palace!"

"He didn't?!" I asked, exasperated, although I already knew the answer. Cassian, Azriel and Elain nodded. I groaned.

"Oh, don't worry!" Cassian laughed at me, "Thesan was pretty happy about it; that he's got something out of the ordinary to study. Why do you think he's took charge of keeping an eye on you?"

"When did he tell you lot this?" I demanded.

"When he and Rhys came down to breakfast after making sure you were ok," Azriel explained, adding, "you were still upstairs with Mor, attempting to find something to wear."

"You should have seen what she had to wear that morning," Elain gently said. Azriel, Cassian and I froze in shock. Elain barely spoke, let alone contribute to conversation, and here she was, talking without being prompted. She took a deep breath and continued, "she came downstairs wearing Rhys' clothes as hers wouldn't fit. The shirt barely fastened, the tunic was undone, and the trousers had to be rolled up several times as they were too long. She looked so sorry for herself." Elain gave a little smile as she finished and Alis was trying – and failing – to stifle her laughter.

"I'm sorry my lady," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Let's all laugh and Feyre and her weird magic that does weird things to her body," I moaned.

After the laughter at my expense had died down Bron looked at Cassian.

"General Cassian, the men were wondering if you'd like to train with us tomorrow."

The resulting grin on his face told me that he would like nothing better…nothing better than showing up Spring's guards. I shot him a glare that told him to behave, he merely shrugged his shoulders and looked to the boys.

"Hey boys, do you want to join us, if it's ok with your Aunt Alis?"

The boys had big beaming smiles but Alis looked unsure.

"If you're busy tomorrow but don't mind the boys going to the training ground, Elain and I can take them, if you'd like," I offered.

Alis reluctantly agreed, much to the delight of her nephews. They then proceeded to ask Cassian and Azriel about the swords they had strapped down their spines, between their wings. Never one to miss an opportunity to show off Cassian drew his great broadsword out right at the dinner table.

"This," he said, holding his sword with something like reverence, "is Viktorious. Az's is called Truth-Teller," at this Azriel drew his sword, "and High Lady Feyre has one called Arco Iris".

The eyes around the table fell on me again. I sighed, snapped my fingers and Arco Iris appeared in my hand in its scabbard.

"I can't believe a Lady has a sword!" one of the boys exclaimed in awe.

"Me and Az gave to it her after she splattered the Attor on the streets of the Rainbow; the name of the sword means Rainbow, although Rhys said we should have named it after him and Feyre said that she didn't want a sword called Prick!" Cassian beamed.

"Cassian!" I hissed mortified, "this is hardly dinner table conversation, especially with children present".

"You don't mind us talking about gory stuff at home".

"We're not at home!"

"You're fighting a losing battle Feyre" Azriel said.

I nodded in agreement and Cassian beamed that he'd won, and I could hear Bron and Hart chortling at our exchange, even Tamlin was trying to hide a grin.

* * *

After dinner Azriel left, heading back to Velaris and we were just about to return to our suite when Tamlin came over to Elain. He produced a satchel and went to give it to her, but she didn't attempt to accept it. She didn't even look at him as he started to talk to her.

"Your sister told me that you like gardening and flowers. I have a patch of land that requires tending and it's yours to plant up or do whatever you want with."

She still hadn't looked at him, just stood by my side, staring out the windows. I could see that Tamlin was trying, so I tried to help him.

"What's in the bag Tamlin?" I asked, attempting to get him to keep going with his side of the conversation. He looked down at his hands at the bag.

"Oh, yes," he looked at Elain again, "in this bag are seeds and bulbs from all parts of Prythian, that you can either plant here or take with you to plant at home."

Elain seemed to snap back to herself and noticed the bag. Tamlin saw her looking at it and held it out to her and she took it with great care. She undid the flap and a genuine smile spread on her too thin face; a smile I'd not seen in many years. Inside were lots of brown-paper packages, with pictures of the flowers and a description.

"Thank you," Elain whispered, staring at the bag.

"You're welcome," he responded, then bid us goodnight as he turned and left.

* * *

I felt the familiar tug on my bond as I was getting ready for bed.

 _How goes your Spring holiday?_ Rhys asked. _How's Elain doing?_

 _Elain is Elain, still in her own world most of the time, but she spoke at dinner today without being asked a question._ I could feel Rhys' surprise. _Tamlin gave her a plot of land and some bulbs and seeds and she seemed genuinely happy. It was nice to see her smile._

 _That sounds promising. How're you?_

 _Fine._

 _Really?_

 _Yes, really. I'm fine._

 _You're not fine Feyre. You were upset earlier, I felt it through the bond._

 _I'm fine Rhys._

 _Feyre…_

 _I just…got upset when talking to Tamlin earlier, that's all._

 _What did he do?_ I could almost feel the growl.

 _Nothing!_ I could sense his doubt. _I mean it, he did nothing. We were talking, trying to clear the air, and my damn hormones got the better of me is all._

 _There's more to it. What aren't you telling me?_

 _I don't want to talk about it._

 _You don't have to talk, we're not talking; merely thinking._

I rolled my eyes and groaned at his attempt at levity, but I really didn't want to get into what happened to Rhys when we fixed the Cauldron together. Confronting almost losing him earlier had left me feeling drained, but I knew that Rhys wasn't going to let up. I sighed and took a deep breath.

 _We were talking about what happened between us and….._ I trailed off.

 _And?_ He prompted.

 _And what happened to you after we fixed the Cauldron. I was thanking him, and he explained why he did it. It brought it all back, all the feelings and memories that I haven't thought about and it….it overwhelmed me._

Right on cue I started sobbing and could feel Rhys sending soothing thoughts down the bond. The next thing I know my door opened and Elain came running in and grabbed me in a tight hug, making me cry harder.

I don't know how long we were like that, but I must have fallen asleep as I woke up tucked up in bed with Elain asleep next to me, just like we used to.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to inuverse and xxIvorySkinnedxx for the reviews.**

 **Thank you to infernas81 and inuverse for Beta-ing.**

 **I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 – please R & R.**

Chapter 3

I got out of bed, being as careful as possible so I didn't jostle a still sleeping Elain. I went into the attached bathing room and looked in the mirror. I had red, puffy eyes and it was obvious I hadn't gotten much sleep – in short, I looked like shit. After getting myself washed up I went back into my bedroom and woke Elain up as we needed to get ready to take the boys training.

I was dressed in my Illyrian fighting leathers, Arco Iris strapped to my back, daggers strapped under the bump and in my boots and I had my wings out as I planned to go through some training manoeuvres.

Once ready the 3 of us made our way down to the entrance hall and I could see Alis and the boys were waiting alongside Tamlin. Alis stared at me.

"Where….what….why….why are you dressed like that?" She spluttered.

"Training," I answered.

"Training?!" she virtually shrieked at me. "You're a Lady, you're with child, you shouldn't be training!" Her arms were waving around in her incredulity.

"She could give Rhys a run for his money with the over-protectiveness," Cassian whispered in my ear.

"I need to train Alis, although I am careful."

"Careful?!" she shrieked. "You shouldn't need to go training, especially if you stay behind that brute!"

Cassian sniggered as I tried to calm her down. "I need to keep my skills up Alis, being mated to Rhys I might as well have a target on my back, so I need to be able to look after myself and my child, even if Cassian is around."

"I promise Alis. I love my balls too much to let anything happen to Feyre," Cassian told her with a big smirk. I punched his arm.

"And what about those….things?" she asked, gesturing to my wings.

"Oh, yeah, well, I can shape shift with my magic, so I conjure wings. I always have them out when I train."

I think she could sense that she wasn't going to get anywhere with me, so she walked right up to Cassian – who was a good 3 feet taller than her – and poked him in the chest with her finger.

"You," she growled at him, "need to make sure she's ok. If anything happens to her I will hold you responsible." He meekly nodded at her, then she turned back to me. "I have chores to do, I'll see you later My Lady." She then bowed before she headed to the kitchens.

"Well Cass," I said, turning to face him, "forget Rhys, you'll have to answer to Alis if anything happens!" I laughed as I turned to the boys and held out my hands for them to hold as we left the manor for the training ground.

* * *

After training, Alis was waiting for us and I quietly begged her for her help. As much as I didn't want to admit it, it was starting to get too much. She helped me to my room and to pull the leathers off as I had no energy. She ran me a bath, but I didn't want her to leave as I knew I'd fall asleep, so she asked me how the boys had enjoyed the training grounds.

I told her that they had loved it. They had watched amazed as Cassian and Tamlin crossed swords and we'd shown them some exercises and how to throw and hold a dagger and I'd shown them some archery.

After the bath Alis had helped me dress in comfy clothes then left to do her other jobs, so I left my room in search of Elain. I found her looking over the plot of Tamlin had gifted her.

"Hey Elain," I said, coming up behind her.

She didn't acknowledge me, so I looked in her eyes. She looked deep in thought, so I gently shook her shoulder.

"Elain," I said again. Again, I got no response. Now I was starting to get worried.

"Elain!" I shouted, shaking her shoulder more vigorously.

I was going to need help, so I shut my eyes, located Cassian and knocked against his mental shields. When he let me in I told him I needed him. Less than a minute later he landed next to me.

"She's gone catatonic with a vision again," I told him, gesturing to Elain.

Cassian strode over to her and took her hand. "Hey Elain, nice plot of land you got here. What you planning to do with it?"

Cassian got no response either. We both knew there was nothing we could do for her apart from making sure she was safe and caring for her when she came out of it.

"We'll just be over here Elain" I told her, gesturing to Cassian to follow me.

We'd both just turned around when she finally spoke. "The howling echoes through the night."

We went back to her and gently sat her on the ground and sat with her, waiting until she either gave us another cryptic prediction or came out of her trance. Whilst we silently waited I'd got a pen and some paper and noted the words she'd already spoken. As soon as she was finished I'd send them to Rhys, so the rest of the Inner Circle could ponder the meaning.

It was another 5 minutes before she spoke again. "The fires burn night's foreseen".

I don't know why, but I felt like my ice magic had gotten into my veins. A feeling of dread settled over me, so deep that I felt Rhys tug the bond, asking if I was ok. I told him that Elain was having a vision and that we were making a note and would send it as soon as she was ok. He didn't seem satisfied with my response, but probably didn't want to push it after last night.

After a further 10 minutes, Elain seemed to come round. We escorted her back to our rooms, so she could get some rest. When she was settled I sent the note:

 _Rhys_

 _Elain had a vision. She was in it for at least 20 minutes. She said, "the howling echoes through the night" and "the fires burn night's foreseen". We don't know what it means, and Elain can't remember anything about the vision._

 _Love you xx_

As soon as I'd finished writing the note disappeared, then reappeared with Rhys' barely legible scrawl below mine.

 _Feyre darling_

 _I've told the others, we'll keep an eye on things._

 _Of course you love me, why wouldn't you?!_

 _Your most handsomest High Lord, your mate, the male you can't live without and should worship daily xx_

I shook my head muttering "idiot" under my breath and felt his glee through the bond. I checked on Elain and she was fast asleep, so I told Cassian I was going to the library whilst he was sat down polishing and sharpening his blades.

* * *

The walk to the library was slow as I was seriously aching. I was pondering how to tell my family that I thought I needed to slow down without having to endure their smugness of knowing that they were right, when I walked straight into the immovable figure that is Tamlin. I hit him with such force that I crashed to the floor.

"By the Cauldron Feyre, are you ok?" Tamlin asked me, concern all over his face. He crouched down so he could see me better.

"Fine," I responded through gritted teeth. All my muscles were singing in agony and I was getting pummelled by the baby for jostling her.

"You don't look fine, I'll go fetch a healer….or your sister….or Alis….or Cassian," he rambled, clearly starting to panic.

"I'm ok, honestly. I'm just achy and feel rather stupid is all."

"If you're ok why haven't you tried getting up yet?" he countered.

I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. "Because I can't," I sheepishly said.

He chuckled and moved over to help me. I thought he was going to offer me his hand to grab, but the next thing I know he'd scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the library that was a couple of doors down from where we were.

He set me into a chair then grabbed a foot stool and gently put my feet up, before kneeling next to me.

"Will you please let me fetch you a healer?"

"I don't need a healer, and besides, this isn't exactly a normal pregnancy so I'm not sure if anyone but Thesan will know what's exactly normal for me."

"Is that because of what Cassian was saying at dinner yesterday? I did want to ask you about it. What happened?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "we don't know. It seems like the baby did about 4 months' worth of growing overnight. They're not sure if it's caused by the fact that I'm Made or that my shape-shifting or healing magic got the baby to a point where it was more developed, to make it safer. They just don't know. As Thesan explained it to me, the most dangerous time during High Fae pregnancy is what I managed to skip.

"That is…"

"Weird?" I interrupted, "yeah, it is." I patted my round abdomen, "still, we're ok, and if there are no further growth spurts I've got another 8 months."

"Well Feyre, you certainly know how to be different," he laughed.

"Yeah, funny," I said

"Listen, I was going to ask you for your help, if you're feeling up to it."

"Oh."

"I would like you to officially host Calanmai. I've not had chance to appoint another High Priestess, so I need someone to preside, and you being a High Lady, well, you'd be perfect."

 _Shit_ , I thought. I had no idea how to try and explain that I was going home to Night so that Rhys and I could do Night's Calanmai celebration, without it feeling like I was kicking him whilst he was down.

"Ermmm, listen Tam, I really would like to help, but…well…I kind of have to do Night's celebration….." I left the end of the sentence hanging. I could feel the blush on my cheeks.

Realisation hit Tamlin and his eyes grew wide at the implications. "Ah, I didn't think about that." He strode to the other side of the library, deep in thought, then suddenly turned to me again. "If you want to stay here I suppose _he_ can come and the rest of your Court. You can nominate someone to do the ritual in Night in your place if you wish."

"I'll have a chat with Rhys later and let you know tomorrow, if that's ok."

"Fine, fine," he said, waving his hand dismissively. Clearly this had gotten too much for him.

He'd just turned to look out the window, when I let out an involuntary gasp as I had a swift kick to my ribs. Tamlin came over looking concerned.

"I'm ok, she's just pretty pissed since I fell is all."

"She?" he asked.

"I think it's a girl," I said, rubbing my belly in a futile attempt at soothing.

Tamlin was looking and could see the kicks through the tight skin as my shirt had pulled up slightly. He reached out a hand then seemed to think better of himself and went to withdraw it. "She's strong," he said with awe. "I reckon you're going to have your hands full," he chuckled.

We sat in companionable silence. I didn't realise that I must have fallen asleep until I looked around and Tamlin wasn't there, and I had a blanket tucked in around me.

* * *

After dinner Elain, Cassian and I went for a walk around the grounds.

"Feyre…" Cassian said hesitantly.

"Mmmmm," I distractedly responded.

When he didn't reply as we continued walking I tried to prompt him. "What Cass?"

He took a deep breath, like he was steeling himself for what he was about to say. "Listen, don't freak out, but I'm worried about Tamlin…..and you."

I stopped walking, astonished. "What?"

He glanced at Elain, who was staring into the distance, before looking at me. "I'm worried with how he's being with you. He seems too familiar. I know you two have history, but I'm not sure if he thinks he's still got a chance with you."

"He does," Elain added without looking at us.

"What?!" I all but shrieked. "He can't think that, surely?! I mean, I'm mated and married. I rule another Court. I'm pregnant, for crying out loud!" I loudly proclaimed.

"I don't know what to say or what to suggest," Cassian said, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "but I wanted you to know so you were aware…..although, if you want I could tell him it'll never happen!"

I sighed, "no, I'll sort it." Although, in reality I had no idea what to do.

* * *

I was sat on a bench outside after dinner when I tugged on the bond to get Rhys' attention.

 _Good evening my High Lady,_ came his response. _How was your day?_

 _Tiring,_ I answered. _I went to the library this afternoon and fell asleep._

 _Then you're doing too much,_ he admonished down the bond.

 _I suppose you're right. I do need to slow down._

 _What? Are you feeling alright? You NEVER admit I'm right!_

 _Idiot,_ I muttered, and I felt him laughing at me.

 _Listen Rhys, Tam asked me to preside over Spring's Calanmai celebration. He's offered for you and the others to come here, if you want._

 _Are you going to be able to officiate with your new-found need to slow down?_

 _There shouldn't be too much for me to actually do, apart from stand around looking pretty._

 _Someone thinks highly of herself!_

 _Why shouldn't I?_ I retorted.

 _I didn't say you shouldn't! I'll see if Amren wants to stay and partake in our celebration with Varian._

 _Honestly, I don't think I'll ever get used to this 'oh let's see who we can get to fuck so we don't have to be at home ourselves to fuck, but can go to another Court to fuck' mentality._

 _You have such a dirty mouth darling._

 _I have other parts that are dirty too, which is why I'm about to head back to my room for a bath._ I sent an image of me in the bath down the bond.

 _You are a naughty thing, teasing me like this._

 _I do try,_ l laughed. _Listen, there is something else, and I need you not to freak out._ I could almost sense Rhys stiffen up.

 _What?_

 _Cass thinks Tamlin is trying to get me back._ I heard him growl. _You know that'll never happen, but I don't know how to handle it. If I get it wrong then one of the reasons for this visit, to get Spring back up and running properly and be a stable part of Prythian, will have failed. Any ideas?_

 _Apart from go there now and get you back? No._

 _You're not helping._

 _I don't want to help! I want you safe and I don't think you are. You of all people know how unstable he can be and if you tell him he's got no chance he could blow up at you again._ He paused before continuing, _ok, I really don't want you to stay but what about this? I send Mor or Nesta tomorrow afternoon and they can help you run interference._

 _That could work._

 _Here's the thing Feyre, I don't want you on your own with him at ANY time._

 _Ok._

 _Also, why don't you see if you can use that delightful mouth of yours and convince him to invite the other High Lords; turn it into a big celebration? What about Lucien? Is he accompanying us or staying here?_

 _I've not brought Lucien up yet, I was going to tomorrow. Although if you do bring him you need to lay ground rules down about Elain, I will not have him trying to force himself on her in the name of a celebration._

 _Well, let me know….and don't worry, if he does come, me and Az will sit down and 'explain' things to him…._

 _Don't threaten him Rhys!_

 _Who me? Of course I won't. I'll just make sure he knows what is expected of an emissary of the Night Court._

 _Rhys!_

 _I'll behave…..Az might not though….._

I rolled my eyes and Rhys laughed at me.

 _Right. I am going for my bath now, if you want to think happy thoughts…._

 _Enjoy your bath darling, I'll be thinking of you!_

 _I don't doubt it. Love you._

 _Love you too. See you soon._

 **A/N: I am worried that this Chapter might have been a bit slow, but don't worry, things really start happening in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to PinkGuildKnight for the review and to all the readers who have followed and favourited my story.**

 **Thanks once again go to my Betas, infernas81 and inuverse.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R &R – it helps to keep me motivated!**

Chapter 4

I'm rudely awoken the next morning by Cassian hammering on my bedroom door.

"Are you going to be getting up anytime today?" he asks through the door.

I groan as I rapidly blink the sleep out my eyes. I go to get out of bed, but realise I'm stuck. My muscles have seized up and I'm stuck on my back. I spend a couple of minutes trying to heft myself out of bed but there is no chance I'm going to be able to do this alone – I need help. I can hear Cassian in the main room, but I'd rather not have him help me; I really don't need to be mercilessly teased.

"Hey Cass, is Elain here?" I shout, trying to sound casual.

"Nope. I took her to her flower patch a couple of hours ago when you showed no sign of getting up."

"Oh. Is Alis about?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, you've just got yours truly for company."

I was NOT going to ask Cassian, so I tried again to get out of bed by myself. I must have been making more noise than I thought as I heard him at the door again.

"Are you ok Feyre?"

"Ummmm….."

I felt his unease through the door. "Right, I'm coming in, make sure you're decent." With that, my door opened, and he strode in, purposely not looking at me in case I wasn't ready. After glancing toward me out the corner of his eye and discerning I was decent, he then faced me fully. "Aren't you getting out of bed?" I didn't respond, and he kept looking at me, then a huge grin spread on his face. "You're stuck, aren't you?" I nodded my head then burst into tears; damn hormones.

He came over to me and gently helped me sit up and swing my legs around onto the floor. I tried to get up to go to the bathroom, but my muscles still hadn't loosened up, so he had to grab me and escort me. I was so embarrassed.

Once in the bathroom I looked at him pointedly. "Thank you," I said, rather stiffly.

"No problem, what do you need me to do now?" he asked, looking somewhat embarrassed himself and clearly hoping I wouldn't need him further.

"Nothing!" I shouted out quickly, "just go, please".

"But you're going to need help…you know…aren't you?"

"I'll manage. Although if you don't leave in a minute I won't need to use the toilet; it'll be all over the floor. This kid is lying on my bladder!"

"Fine fine. I'll go find Alis. I don't fancy helping you dress when you're done here!"

I threw a vulgar gesture at him as he turned to leave. "I saw that!" he called over his shoulder, outright laughing at me.

Five minutes later there was a knock at my bedroom door, then it opened and Alis stepped inside.

"Lady Feyre?" she asked.

"In the bathroom Alis," I called back.

She came in and found me perched on the side of the bath.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm too sore and stiff to move," I muttered.

"Oh, My Lady," she chuckled, "let's get you into your room and ready to face the day."

I nodded, and she came to my side and helped me up.

Once I was ready (I'd picked the comfiest clothes I could find; a pair of baggy trousers and one of Rhys' shirts), Alis helped me to the main room and to sit down in one of the comfy chairs. Cassian was sat at the table with both our swords and all of our daggers, sharpening and polishing them. I swear that's all he does! He raised an eyebrow at me, shaking his head and laughing at me.

"I don't know why you're laughing," Alis snapped at Cassian. "Growing a baby isn't easy and besides, I told you to make sure she was ok. Does she look ok?" She gestured wildly behind her at me.

"Shit, what's wrong?" he said in a panicked tone, jumping to his feet and coming to my side.

"You let a heavily pregnant female train yesterday. I'm surprised High Lord Rhysand trusts you to protect his mate and child."

Cassian looked like Alis had slapped him.

"Alis," I chided, "Cass is akin to my brother and is a brother to Rhys. He would lay down his life for us without question or hesitation. I trust him with our lives." I grabbed his hand in an effort to convey my love and trust to him. "Besides, I've decided that maybe it's time for me to slow down, although I'm not impressed that that means twiddling my thumbs for another 8 months."

"My apologies," she said to Cassian.

"You love Feyre and have her best interest at heart, you don't need to apologise for that," he told her.

She gave him a curt nod then eyed all the blades on the table. "I have something of yours My Lady, I'll just go and fetch it." She then swept from the room.

"I'm sorry for Alis, Cass," I said. "I meant every word I said to her. I trust you implicitly. After all, who else would I trust to teach this one to wield a blade and to fight?" He looked slightly mollified at my words and I pulled him into a hug just as Alis returned.

"I took this from your room and hid it after you left," Alis said as she set a wrapped package down on the table in front of me.

I scooted further forward on the chair and untied the bindings. I pulled off the outer fabric and saw my jewelled hunting knife and jewelled belt, both of which had been given to me by Lucien.

Cassian let out a low whistle, "wow, they are stunning. May I?" he asked, indicating to the knife. I nodded, and he picked the knife and belt up. He removed the knife from its scabbard and inspected it closely. "This is a fine weapon," he told me "did _he_ give it you?"

Knowing that he meant Tamlin, so I shook my head. "They were gifts from Lucien," I explained. "The knife he gave to me the first time I caught the Suriel, back when I was human. He gave me the belt after Under the Mountain as I took to wearing the knife all the time and he told me that I may as well look good." I turned to Alis, "thank you for keeping them safe. They'll actually come in handy today."

"What in the name of the Mother are you going to be doing with that knife today?" Alis asked, exasperated.

"Don't worry Alis," I laughed. "I'm not picking a fight with someone! I need to talk to Tamlin about Lucien. Hopefully he'll see the knife and bring up the subject of Lucien himself."

"Good idea, just don't push him too far. You know how quick his mood changes," Alis warned. Cassian nodded in agreement.

* * *

Seeing as what I was about to do was considered risky – according to Cassian – he insisted on accompanying me. I could still see the haunted look in his eyes that he'd hurt me, so I tried to not lean on him so much as he escorted me downstairs. One of the servants told me Tamlin was outside with Elain so we steadily made our way to Elain's flower patch.

"I could carry you," Cassian offered, "then we'd get there today."

I chose to ignore him and continued walking with my head held high, refusing to look at him.

As we turned the corner I couldn't believe the sight that greeted us. Elain was knelt down, sleeves rolled up, covered in mud and Tamlin was just the same – Tamlin who didn't like getting his hands dirty as that is what servants are for (according to him).

"Morning!" I called out brightly. They both turned to look at us and Tamlin's eyebrows shot up when he noticed what I was wearing. He gave me a quizzical look. "What?" I asked. His eyes moved down to my clothes. "Oh. Yeah, I decided today was a relaxing day."

"That and she could barely move half an hour ago," Cassian said. I shot him a warning glare.

I looked over the work that Elain and Tamlin had completed and had to say I was impressed; it was exquisite. As Elain had decided to bring the satchel of seeds and bulbs home with us so she could care for them properly, the ground staff had given her various plants that she could plant up and see her work straight away. The arrangement of the plants and flowers complemented each other beautifully.

I made to sit down on the bench next to the plot and let out a huff as my muscles groaned as I lowered myself awkwardly down.

"This is stunning Elain," I told her. She looked at me for a brief moment, gave me a beaming smile, then went back to her work.

This was the nature of Elain. Since the Cauldron changed her it was rare to see her as she once was. Since the war finished we saw slight improvements in her demeanour, but she was still not interacting much with any of us. Nesta had pointed out that the main time we saw a difference in her was when she was in the garden. This week however, I'd seen the Elain I knew and loved seem to wake up, come more alive. I really hoped that these improvements would continue after we returned home to Velaris.

"Why are you wearing that knife?" Tamlin asked, bringing me back from my thoughts.

I didn't get to answer before Elain spoke. "She wants to talk to you about Lucien," she told him, not looking up or stopping her work.

All of Tamlin's muscles seemed to clench at the mention of Lucien's name and he dug his hands into the ground so quick I knew he was trying to hide the claws that had come out. Cassian put a hand on my shoulder and manoeuvred himself slightly, so he was more in front of me. This did not go unnoticed by Tamlin and made his mood worse. I sighed and thought it was now or never to bring up the subject, so I pushed on.

"I know that you probably feel strongly about what happened - " I began.

"Strongly?! He betrayed me."

"He felt that what happened with Hyburn, Ianthe, Jurian and the Twins, not to mention Elain, was too much - "

"He thought it was too much?!" he interrupted again. "He was my emissary; a member of MY Court, it was his job to do whatever I said; not have an opinion on it!"

"If you're going to blame Lucien you should blame me too."

"Oh, I do. I may love you but that still doesn't mean I don't feel betrayed." My heart skipped a beat at his statement. "Did you convince him to help you or did he offer to betray me?" he snarled. I could feel the anger radiating off him.

"It wasn't anything like that and you know it. Besides, I should feel betrayed by you," I spat back at him, starting to lose my own temper. "My sisters got thrown into the Cauldron, you took me from my mate AND you sold us all out to Hybern."

"I wanted to rescue you from him!" he shouted. "He took you from me first!"

"He didn't! I LEFT YOU! Your treated me like shit, you ignored what I went through after we came back from Under the Mountain. Then you locked me in the damn house and I freaked out; Rhys and Mor rescued me and I didn't want to come back, but you wouldn't listen."

I kept my focus entirely on Tamlin; he was in a mood that was dangerously close to lashing out. My eyes flickered to Elain and I saw her moving towards us steadily, trying to make sure he didn't notice her, and I threw up a shield between her and Tamlin. Both of Cassian's hands were on the handles of 2 of his daggers. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I needed to calm him down. I put my hands out in front of me in a placating gesture; one I'd had to use with him far too many times.

"Please Tam, you need to calm down…"

"I need to do no such thing!" he roared.

He then surged to his feet and in a flash, had shifted into his beast form. Cassian had now drawn both daggers and was planted firmly in front of me. I knew that Cassian would happily put those blades into Tamlin for everything he'd done to me, but I needed to diffuse the situation. I reached out with my magic and black tendrils snaked towards Tamlin and seized around his wrists and ankles. He pulled against them, and with his brute strength it was an effort to keep a hold of him.

"TAMLIN!" I shouted at him. "If you don't calm down I'll be forced to make you calm down."

"HOW DARE YOU!" he roared and lunged straight for me – breaking through my restraints – teeth bared.

In that moment I felt pure panic; panic that Tamlin would hurt me and in hurting me would hurt my baby. Deep down I felt Rhys shouting at me through the bond, but I slammed my shields down completely, shutting him out. I felt anger burning through me, but different to normal. I don't know what happened next, but there was another flash and my senses felt sharper than they had a second ago. All I felt was fear for my child and anger at Tamlin.

Tamlin had reached us and was tackling Cassian in an attempt to get at me. In his temper he had completely yielded to his inner beast; something that was inside all High Lords. Cassian was striking him with the hilt of his blades, but I knew that this wouldn't last long; if Cassian thought I was in true danger he would kill Tamlin. I let out an unexpected growl, but, some part of my brain picked up on the fact that it sounded deeper. I looked up at Elain and she was staring at me, with something like shock and awe in her eyes. I looked down and saw I'd got paws and fur. I let out a yelp in my surprise which caused Cassian to turn around to look at me and it cost him. Tamlin managed to get through his defence and get his jaws around his wrist and shut them with an ear-splitting crunch as he went through bone, mangling his wrist.

Cassian swore loudly as I jumped forward and somehow, I howled! This made Tamlin look toward me and he took a swipe at me. Anger and a need to protect surged through me and I lost all sense of time and reason. I felt my lips pull back from my teeth as I let out a low snarl, then I ran straight at Tamlin. Cassian tried to get in front of me, to stop me, but I leapt with powerful back legs, my front legs landing on his shoulders as I sprang at Tamlin.

"FEYRE, NO!" Cassian shouted at me.

We were a mass of teeth and claws. The beast inside me took over and I didn't see reason in anything, apart from keeping the back half of my body away from his teeth and claws, which meant mostly using my head.

As I was fighting I barely registered Cassian edging behind Tamlin. The next thing I knew, he leapt on Tamlin, driving his dagger into his abdomen. Tamlin let out a roar and turned on Cassian, who drew his sword and stood waiting. I could see the blood pouring from Tamlin's wound as he went to strike Cassian and seemed to sway. Cassian used the opportunity to try and talk him down again.

"Tamlin, you must regain yourself. We need to get you healed and if you're not careful you'll hurt Feyre," he said, gesturing to me with his head.

Tamlin looked at me, really looked at me. He let out a huff and flumped on the ground, the blood leaking from his wound slowing down. I stood staring at him, my teeth still bared. Cassian put his sword back in its scabbard and cradled his crushed wrist. He made to come toward me, and I growled at him, so he stopped. I noticed movement to my side and saw Elain approach me.

"Feyre…it's me," she said gently. She carefully stretched out a shaky hand and placed it onto my head.

The moment her hand touched me I felt a calm settle in me. I felt so tired that I lay down at her feet with my head between my front paws. Elain sat next me, gently running her fingers through my fur. Cassian made to come to me and I felt the growl rumble from deep within.

Tamlin shifted back with another flash. Holding his wounded side, he sat on the floor and looked at Cassian. "She's given herself over to her inner beast. She needs to calm down before she can shift back."

"Hello, Feyre darling," came a voice from behind me. I swung my head around and saw my mate striding across the garden toward me. When he got to me he sat down next to me. "Now, what have you been doing today?" he asked me, smirking. I pointedly refused to look at him. He put his hand on my head and stroked all the way down my spine, coming to rest on my swollen abdomen. I could sense his need to feel our child, to make sure she was ok for himself. I felt her wriggle and felt Rhys relax. He then leaned down and whispered in my ear, "whilst you look fabulous in your wolf form, I would much rather kiss your normal face!"

Now that I was calmer I could feel more of myself inside. I felt Rhys stroke the bond and I lowered my shield for him, although I didn't want to talk to him.

 _Are you ok? Did he hurt you?_ He asked. When I didn't respond he pushed further into my mind. _Feyre, are you hurt?_

 _Nothing major, few scratches. Sort Cass out, Tam crushed his wrist. Tam got abdominal wound, he can suffer for a while._ I managed to respond.

 _I see you're still not completely calm._

 _Go. Sort. Cass._

Rhys got up and looked at Cassian's hand. He sighed, "looks like we're going to need a healer."

"I'll send for one," Tamlin said.

"That's the least you can do, considering what you've done," Rhys spat at him. "You could have killed Feyre or our baby. I'm trying very hard right now not to kill you myself, but I think Feyre would be pretty pissed off if I did, despite what you did. I'm taking Feyre, Elain and Cassian back to their rooms, send the healer up to us there." Tamlin nodded. Rhys then looked at me, a wicked glint in his eye, "Feyre, heel."

Cassian nearly fell over laughing at that. I refused to move and shouted down the bond, _Prick._

"Oh, come on, I'm teasing my Wolfie," he grinned. I got up and walked over to him and nipped his fingers with my sharp teeth. "Naughty Wolfie," he jokingly chided.

I walked off toward the front doors of the manor, Rhys, Elain and Cassian following. Tamlin stayed sitting on the ground.

* * *

When we arrived at our suite I had to wait for someone to open the door, much to Cassian's and Rhys' amusement. Elain took pity on me and opened the door letting both of us in. I walked over to the sofa and jumped up on it and lay down, taking the whole thing to myself.

"So, Feyre, this is new." Cassian said, seating himself opposite me. I huffed in response.

"She doesn't want to talk," Rhys explained.

"What happened to her? Why is she like this?" Elain quietly asked from the floor next to me.

Rhys rubbed his hands over his face. "Ok, so it's a combination of a couple of things…probably. Feyre has shape-shifting magic thanks to Tamlin, which is what she uses to conjure her wings, but apart from her wings she doesn't really tend use it. Now, High Lords have an inner beast form, one that we tend to hide. Tamlin is really the only one who unleashes his, because, well, he's an idiot with a big temper. I'm not sure if making her a High Lady gave Feyre access to her inner beast or if she just shifted, but she still looks magnificent." I rolled my eyes. Rhys continued, "if it is her inner beast that caused the change she needs to be really calm before she'll be able to shift back."

"Tamlin said it was her inner beast," Cassian said.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Rhys opened it and found Alis stood there with a High Fae female. Alis was shocked for a moment then regained her composure and bowed.

"I've brought the healer My Lord."

Rhys let them in and the healer set down her basket on the table and turned to us, "who needs attention?"

"Feyre," Rhys and Cassian said at the same time.

Elain moved out the way as the healer came over to me. Rhys and Cassian explained what had happened and she checked me out and told them as far as she could tell me, and the baby were ok, but said I'd be bruised when I shifted back. She then went to the table and beckoned Cassian over to her. She healed him as best she could but Tamlin had made a mess of his wrist, so she had to brace it. She then left to go tend to Tamlin.

I just lay on the sofa, and withdrew into myself. I still couldn't understand how I'd actually changed. When I conjured my wings, I had to think about it, but this just happened, like a primal instinct, and if that was the case then I had an inner beast and that scared me.

Whilst I was thinking I didn't notice lunch being bought in to the room, but I didn't care. The others tried talking to me and getting me to eat, but I just ignored them. I was vaguely aware of a blanket being placed over me, before I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I was tucked up in bed and had shifted back whilst asleep. I wondered if Rhys had carried me in here in my wolf or Fae form. I gave myself a couple of minutes before I carefully got up and went into the main room.

Rhys and Cassian were playing cards at the table and Elain was reading. They all looked at me as I opened the door.

"There's our High Lady," Cassian said, grinning at me.

I lowered myself onto the sofa. Rhys got up from the table and sat next to me.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, kissing my temple and placing a hand on my belly.

"Tired, achy, and my face hurts."

"She speaks!" Cassian said.

I was just about to respond when there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Tamlin.

"Thank the Mother, you're awake," he said, seeing me. "Can I come in? Please."

I nodded, and he walked in slowly, noting Rhys sat next to me with his hand on my abdomen. He sat down opposite us, looking everywhere but at me. I could feel the tenseness in Rhys and put my hand over his. We sat and waited for Tamlin to speak first. Eventually, he looked towards me and when he did he flinched, making me wonder how much of a mess my face was.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," he blurted out. "I could have really hurt you….I could have killed you."

"You should be sorry," Rhys growled, the room darkening a little in response to his ire.

Tamlin put his face in his hands. "What can I do to make this right?"

"Learn to calm down," Elain said. "There was no need for what happened out there. You just didn't want to listen to what Feyre had to say about Lucien, and what happened to her," she added.

"She's right," I told him. Tamlin nodded glumly. "Your temper got the better of you, like it so often does. You'll never get Spring strong if you snap at people, especially when they want to help you. You need to talk to Lucien."

Tamlin nodded, resigned. "I suppose it's the least I can do." He then turned in his seat to face Cassian. "How's your wrist? I'm sorry."

He held it up showing the brace. "It'll be ok in a couple of days."

Tamlin again looked towards me. "I'll go and leave you to rest." He strode from the room. He looked broken. I know that I shouldn't care what happened to him, with what he'd done to Rhys, myself, my sisters and Lucien, but I knew that I wanted and needed to help him, whilst making it abundantly clear that there was no way I reciprocated his feelings.

* * *

When he'd left the others looked at me.

"So, when are we leaving? I fancy a trip to Rita's, I'll get some sympathy from the ladies for my injury," Cassian asked.

"As soon as you lot are packed and ready," Rhys answered.

I looked at him. "I don't want to go yet."

They all looked at me like I'd lost my mind. "Come on Feyre, you can't be serious!" Rhys said, jumping up from the sofa and striding around the room. "Have you not seen the state of your face or Cassian's wrist?!" When I didn't respond he stopped pacing around and looked at me from across the room, "He could have KILLED YOU – all 4 of you. I don't think you understand just how dangerous he is!"

"Oh, don't I?!" I shouted back at him, jumping up so quick I surprised myself, "I've been on the receiving end of that temper far too many times, more than any of you have had to endure."

Once again, our tempers were getting the better of us; the room had gone dark from both of our magics and I worried that the wolf would take over again. Elain put a hand on my arm that caused me to look at her.

"You also need to calm down Feyre," she gently said.

"I'm not leaving, and that's final!" I said, sitting back down.

"WHY?" Rhys asked through gritted teeth.

"Because as much as you and I hate to admit it we need him. We need him and his Court on our side. We already have problems with Beron, I don't need to worry about Tamlin as well. Now, if I can get him to trust Lucien again, then he can take over sorting Tamlin out, but until then, I think I'm the only one that has half a chance of getting through to him. I'm not doing this as Feyre your mate, I'm doing this as Feyre the High Lady. I'm here to protect my Court and its citizens and you can't stop me." I folded my arms and glared at him.

"Is this about Spring or about _him_?"

"What are you suggesting?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. I knew perfectly well what he was insinuating but I just couldn't believe it. I was so hurt and angry and I was struggling to hold my magic in check. I held my hands out, flames dancing on the palm of my right hand and my left hand encased in ice. "You really think I would do anything with him? Do you have that little faith in me?" I whispered, looking at the floor.

"No, Feyre," he said. "I didn't mean it like that."

I could barely hear my voice as I said, "go home Rhysand." I pressed the palms of my hands together and felt the steam as the fire and ice extinguished each other.

"Fine, do what you want. Just remember this is YOUR decision!" Rhys shouted as he strode to the door and strode out, slamming it behind it.

I took a deep breath as I got up, willing myself to walk steadily as I strode to my room and shut the door gently behind me. When I was safely alone I went to the corner and slid down to the floor; the tears that I'd managed to keep in now flowing. I really hoped I was doing the right thing in staying.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A big thank you to Yasnah and Lauren Campbell for the reviews – it really is appreciated!**

 **Thanks again to my fabulous Beta's - infernas81 and inuverse. You guys make me a better writer!**

 **I hope you enjoy the latest instalment. Please R &R.**

Chapter 5

I don't know how long I was sat in the corner of my room crying, but it seemed like an eternity that I sat there alone with my thoughts, replaying our argument over and over. I understood where Rhys was coming from, but I wanted him to see it from my point of view too. I could hear Elain and Cassian talking quietly in the main room and a couple of times I saw a shadow of one of them pass below the door, but they left me alone.

At some point I could sense different shadows moving around in my room and I knew Azriel must be outside. As exhausted as I was from all the arguing and crying I could feel my anger growing yet again.

"AZRIEL! Get your fucking shadows out of my room!" I shouted, casting my own dark magic out.

The voices in the next room – there seemed to be more voices now – abruptly stopped as I felt his shadows leave. Then I heard footsteps coming closer to my door before the handle turned and the door swung open to reveal Nesta, Amren, Mor and Elain. Azriel was trying his best to hide away in his shadows as I glared at him.

Amren chuckled at me. "You've got a temper on you girl!"

"That's an understatement Amren," Mor stated with her usual perkiness. She then looked at me, I gave a small nod, so the four of them came in. Elain pushed past the others and came to my side whilst the others stood staring at me.

"I take it your healing magic is still unreliable," Amren said.

I levelled a stare at Amren, not deigning to give her an answer to her obvious statement. Nesta was stood stiffly next to her, her hands clenched in tight fists. Her anger filled the room.

"Where. Is. He?" she managed to get out.

"Nesta - " I began.

"Don't stop me Feyre."

"Don't…" I tried again.

"You won't stop me, this has been a long time coming," she said, turning around and storming from the room.

"Nesta!" I called, attempting to stop her, but she just kept going.

"I'll go," Azriel offered from the other room, then darted out before I could stop him.

I leaned my head back against the wall, a hopelessness falling over me. "I'm no good at all of this!"

"Self-pity won't help you Feyre," Amren stated matter-of-factly.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Amren is right," Mor agreed. "We all know you're here trying to work with Tamlin."

"You don't, or at least Rhys doesn't…" I let my sentence trail off, I couldn't bear to finish it. I started sobbing again.

"What do you mean? Of course, Rhys knows why you're here," Mor responded.

I was crying too hard to answer her. I felt Mor's attention narrow on Elain.

"What happened?" she asked her.

"I don't like getting involved, but….it did seem like he suggested that there might be something going on between Feyre and Tamlin. There obviously isn't." Elain added.

Mor looked shocked and Amren stood straight from where she had been slouching against the door frame.

"He's territorial - " Mor started before getting cut off by Amren.

"He's bloody stupid," Amren interrupted. "Anyone can see she only wants him. I think I'm going to have a chat with our esteemed High Lord." She strode from my bedroom into the main room.

I looked over at Mor. I felt like I was being eaten alive inside with all my doubts, worries and uncertainties. I needed to talk, and Mor and Elain would be the perfect people. "Mor, Elain, what am I doing wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Mor asked.

"I mean, I just feel like I can't do anything right. I'm trying but….it feels like it's all too much. I thought I was doing the right thing coming to Spring with Elain, but the rest of you think it's a bad idea. I just don't know how to be a High Lady; how to make all these decisions."

Elain frowned, "have you told Rhys any of this?"

"No, and I've kept it locked down deep, so he can't see it in my mind."

"I really think you should say something."

"He's got too much to worry about as it is."

"You really think he wouldn't want to be bothered by you? He's your mate, nothing is more important to him." Mor stated.

"Please Mor, I just need a friend right now; one I can trust."

Mor sighed. "This goes against my better judgement, but fine. I'll keep your secrets, but only if you fully confide in me and I can tell Rhys or one of the others if I feel it's too much for you. Deal? Elain, you in?"

"I'll agree to that." She nodded.

I smiled wearily at them, "deal."

I held my hand out and they both shook it. Mor and I said "shit!" at the same time as we realised our mistake; we'd made a proper Night Court deal, and the evidence was now inked in a band around our left wrists. As well as the loops that resembled the tattoo on my right hand, the bands on our wrists also had flowers. I now had 3 bands around my right wrist; the first my deal with Bryaxis, the second my deal with Rhys (that we'd die together) and now the flowery one.

"Well, that's obvious," Mor muttered, examining our wrists.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Elain asked, still looking at her wrist.

Mor thought for a moment. "Hmmmm, we could kind of say the truth and say that we've bound ourselves to Feyre. Or….we could say that you decided to order your Court differently to Rhys and made me your Second, and Elain your Third, rather than Amren then me!" She had a wicked glint in her eye as she said the last bit. I knew that she was joking; none of us were stupid enough to cross Amren.

"You want to tell Amren that, be my guest!" I teased.

"What? No chance!" Mor was still examining the band. "Why flowers? Is that your fault Elain?"

"Mine?" Elain squeaked.

"You're the one who likes flowers," Mor stated, "and because of that I now have to walk around with them inked on me." Mor looked at me with her all-knowing stare, "Now then Feyre, you need to fulfil your part and tell us _everything_ that's bothering you."

"I'm not sure where to start, but there's so much…."

Elain put her hand on my arm, "start at the beginning," she suggested. Once again, I could feel Elain's calming influence.

"I don't think I'm good at the High Lady stuff; I feel like all my decisions are wrong. I don't know how to rule people. I feel like I'm an awful mate as I'm keeping these doubts secret from Rhys, and I know he'd be hurt that I haven't told him. I don't feel like I'm cut out to be a mum. I'm having strange dreams. My magic doesn't work properly. There's just so much."

"Woah, you're going to send yourself mad if you're not careful!" Mor chided me. "There is a reason that High Lords – and High Ladies now – have courtiers. Their job – _our job_ – is to ease the burden. It took Rhys many years to delegate tasks to us, you don't have that luxury; you need to start delegating quickly, as soon you're going to have your hands full and won't have time for High Lady duties for a while. You're going to be a great mum, and you've got loads of Auntie's and Uncle's ready for babysitting duty. The main thing is talking. You need to talk to us, you need to talk to Rhys. We're here for you. Always remember that."

I found myself comforted by her words. Of course, I knew that the Inner Circle – my family – were there for me, but it was nice to hear it spoken out loud.

Mor knelt down next to me on the opposite side to Elain. "Come on Feyre, let's get you off the floor and cleaned up."

I nodded my head, so they both took and arm and helped me to my feet and into the bathing room. Whilst I was washing my face – being careful of the pretty extensive cuts and bruises – they were telling me that Cassian had gone back to Velaris and Azriel had taken his place, with Amren, Mor and Lucien deciding to accompany him.

Mor was just telling me that she'd brought a trunk with my attire for Calanmai when we could hear Nesta shouting, and Nesta shouting could only mean trouble!

* * *

I arrived downstairs after the others to be met with quite a sight. Tamlin was on the floor with Nesta's foot pressed to his throat; he was making no attempt to remove it, even though he could have with no problem. Azriel had his hand on her shoulder, attempting to talk to her and Amren was directly facing her, arms folded, looking like she was just having a casual chat.

" – can't kill him Nesta, as nice as it may be," Amren finished saying.

"Of course I can kill him, it would be very easy," Nesta growled back.

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be easy; I'm saying that it would cause an awful lot of bother."

"'A lot of bother'?!" Nesta repeated back in incredulity. "You know what he's done, right?"

"I know - "

"First, he barges into our cottage and virtually kidnaps Feyre, telling us we'll never see her again. Then Feyre comes back and tells us that she _died_ for him and was turned into a Fae. Then Elain and I get kidnapped from the house by his oh-so-wonderful High Priestess and given over to the king of Hybern and thrown in that damn Cauldron, turning us into Fae too. Then, he takes Feyre away from her mate….AND THEN he attacks her; someone who is trying to help him and her friend who was trying to protect her. So, tell me, why shouldn't there be a new High Lord of Spring?" As she said the last bit, Nesta pressed down harder with her foot.

I stepped forward, so the others could see me. "Nesta - "

She refused to look at me, her gaze fixed firmly on Tamlin's face. "I've failed to protect you for most of your life Feyre, you're not going to stop me now!"

"You can't kill him - " I began.

"We've already established that I can!" she shouted.

"Let me finish! If you kill him you'll create a power vacuum; he has no official Heir, the Courts will go to war over Spring and THAT is what I'm trying to avoid. So, take your bloody foot off his neck!"

When my words had sunk in she slowly removed her foot and Tamlin tentatively sat up, rubbing his neck. He didn't look at me, and I got the impression he was feeling bad for our fight earlier, so he was trying to keep a low profile.

"Let's move this into the dining room, shall we?" Mor said, trying to alleviate the tension.

We all filed in and sat around the table. Nesta made sure she was sat opposite Tamlin, so she could keep glaring at him. We all sat there in silence, no-one wanting to break the silence. I could see Mor almost bouncing in her chair, wanting to talk and I hoped she'd break soon. Fortunately, she did.

"Are we going to talk about this then?" she asked the whole table. "I mean, there's an awful lot going on and an awful lot that needs to be discussed."

"Let's discuss why you won't let me kill him," Nesta spat.

"You know why," I replied tiredly, putting my head on the table.

"So, you're willing to forgive him because he doesn't have an Heir?!"

"I'm willing to forgive him because it's the right thing to do," I said with my head still resting on my arms.

"'THE RIGHT THING TO DO'?!" Nesta shrieked. "You know what he did, right?!"

I lifted my head and looked at her with bleary eyes. "I think you eloquently pointed that out to all of us back in the hall, you know, when you had your foot pressed down on his throat. I think you can all see his latest indiscretion." I pointed to my face then put my head back down on the table. "The peace and stability of Prythian is higher on my list of priorities than revenge, Nesta. Now, I'm fed up of talking about this, so whilst we're all here can we please discuss other matters?"

"I'm not done!"

"Yes, you are!" I stated, putting on my best High Lady voice. Nesta stormed out of the room and Mor went to follow her. "Leave her." Mor sat back down. "Now; Calanmai," I focused my attention on Tamlin, "I'll preside, if you still want me to. I think you should make a big thing of it, invite the other High Lords, so you can show them that you're strong here in Spring. Part of that will be to have Lucien with you. Can I trust you to talk to Lucien without losing your shit like you did earlier?" Tamlin's face told me he didn't like the idea. "I'm not in the mood for fucking around Tamlin! You either agree to talk to, and work with, Lucien in a civilized manner, or I'm off home and you can sort your own shit out!" He begrudgingly nodded his head. I carried on to the rest of them, eager to get them all to work. "Tamlin and Lucien can write to the other Courts; Amren, can you please oversee them to make sure it goes….smoothly?" Amren nodded. "Make sure he," I pointed to Tamlin, "behaves and they talk through ALL their shit please. You're in charge."

"With pleasure," Amren answered, with her evil grin. I knew she'd like that task. I could see ire pass across Tamlin's face, and he looked ready to say something, but he reigned it in when he saw the looks that Amren and I threw at him; he seemed to understand that my patience was gone. Good – I didn't need a repeat of earlier.

Continuing, I gave the others their jobs. Elain and Mor were going to see to the remainder of preparations. Azriel, and Nesta if she wanted to help, were going to liaise with Bron and Hart about security. "You can use the Illyrian legion on the border to back up Spring's guards," I told Azriel.

"Why do you have a legion of Illyrian's on the border?" Lucien asked.

"Why do you think?" Tamlin replied. "Rhysand put them there while she's here."

Azriel nodded, looking sheepish. "How did you know?" he asked me.

"Ah, that would be telling, but let's just say you're not the only one with spies. Now, I'm off upstairs, it's been a long day. You lot can sort yourselves out." I pushed back my chair and made to step out of the room when I heard Mor shouting for me to stop.

"Wait for me!" She called.

I waited for her to catch me up. When she did she looked at me appraisingly and didn't look pleased by what she saw. I held my hand up to stop her comments.

"Fine," she huffed.

We walked back to the room in silence, but that silence was killing Mor; she was not someone who liked quiet. She liked noise and chatter and she liked to be the centre of it.

* * *

On arrival at our room I flumped down into one of the chairs. Mor sat opposite me.

"Can I talk yet?"

"If you don't expect an answer, yes." I answered, leaning my head back against the chair and shutting my eyes.

"Ok, sounds fair! So, I take it you and Rhys haven't talked about your little spat earlier. If you want, I can talk to him for you."

I opened my eyes and looked her, "You do realise you're making my break my no talking rule! I'll talk to him when he's ready to talk to me and not before."

As I finished talking we both heard a clatter on the table and noticed a folded-up piece of paper and pen. Mor smiled, knowing Rhys had sent it, and passed it over to me.

 _My Dearest Feyre,_

 _I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. I can't say how sorry I am for earlier. You should know that I trust you implicitly and it never was my intention to make you think that you wanted him. I'm an idiot who doesn't deserve you; in fact, you have every right to remove my favourite body part (although seeing as it's also yours I'm kind of hoping that you won't!). If you want I'll come to you and make a grovelling apology, I'll kiss your feet…..as well as other parts….._

 _When you finally see fit to forgive me, I would be most grateful if you would call off Amren and Cassian! You should know that they have championed you most vehemently – not that they shouldn't have, as I was wrong – but the threats from Amren and the actual ass kicking from Cassian have not been pleasant to receive on top of the guilt of upsetting you._

 _I hope you forgive me soon, I can't bear to not talk to you and have you angry at me._

 _Love you always,_

 _The prick you decided to accept a mating bond with and let impregnate you xx_

Snorting at the message, I passed the note to Mor to read. Mor smiled as she passed the letter back to me. "So?" she asked. I raised my eyebrows at her, so she huffed in annoyance and elaborated, "so, are you going to forgive him?"

"Of course I will. Although, I think he should stew first for suggesting something so preposterous."

"Oh, definitely!" Mor grinned.

* * *

I'd excused myself from dinner early and went straight to my room. I sat there with Rhys' letter in my hand, ready to write a response. He'd tried to speak to me down the bond not long after the letter arrived, but I'd kept my shields up, so he'd left me alone after that. I now felt that he'd suffered enough and decided to put him out of his misery. I held the pen and started writing under his message.

 _Hello Prick!_

 _I forgive you – and I won't maim you either!_

 _I can't wait until Calanmai – make sure you arrive here early! You and I have some celebrating and making up to do xx_

I smiled as I folded the letter and sent it. Just as it disappeared I heard the main door to the suite open as the others returned. Against my better judgement – I was tired and really needed the rest – I went into the main room. Mor was looking triumphant, clutching 2 bottles of wine and proudly told us that she'd informed Tamlin she was going to raid his wine cellar and he'd told her to help herself. Fatal mistake on his part!

I was glad to see that Nesta was back and was talking with Amren. Elain had sat down and just picked up her book and Azriel and Mor were searching for glasses. Lucien was trying to make it look like he wasn't looking at Elain.

Azriel saw me stood in the doorway and walked over. "Come on, sit down." I shook my head, but he grabbed my hand and led me to a chair. We spent a pleasant evening chatting, although Mor took every opportunity she could to tell us embarrassing stories about Rhys when they were younger. Despite everything that had occurred today I went to bed feeling a bit lighter inside, but I was still worried how things would go tomorrow with Tamlin and Lucien.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To celebrate 1,250 views I've decided to upload Chapter 6 early!**

 **Thank you to Yasnah and unknown for the reviews.**

 **Thank you again to my fab Betas – Infernas81 and inuverse.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter – I really enjoyed writing this one! Please R &R.**

Chapter 6

It honestly feels like I never stop! Including today we've got 2 more days of preparation before Calanmai and even though I've given the other's jobs, I'm still much in demand.

Nesta and I had taken Elain for a walk in the grounds, to try to get a break. Mor had gone to the clearing and Amren had gone to meet Captain Jaze, who oversaw the Illyrian legion. Azriel was following us, trying his best to stay out of sight but no doubt following Rhys' extra instructions.

The bruises and cuts on my face still hadn't gone, but looked somewhat better, I just hoped they'd be gone in a couple of days. My arms were also bruised, and I was feeling pretty battered after my encounter with Tamlin yesterday.

I hadn't seen anything of Tamlin since dinner last night. He was avoiding me and Nesta. He'd met with Lucien yesterday to try and sort out their problems and today they were going to send the letters of invitation to the other High Lords and their Courts.

As we were walking Amren winnowed in and stormed toward us. Azriel, who had tensed up, relaxed. As she got to us I could see she was upset and mentally prepared myself for what had got her vexed.

"High Lady," she greeted, with a slight nod.

"Afternoon Amren. What's up?"

"I've just come from meeting Captain Jaze. He's refusing to guard at Calanmai, he says it's beneath them."

"Shouldn't you be telling Cassian and not my sister?" Nesta asked. I could almost feel the venom in her voice, "or is he too useless at his job?"

"I'm telling your sister, girl, because these are her orders." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Nesta, please." I felt like all I did was get between her and the others with her attitude. "You don't understand how it works."

She tutted at me loudly, "I would if you explained anything."

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't be bothered with her moods today. I looked over my shoulder to Azriel. "Az," I called back, "would you mind having a chat with Jaze and making my orders….clearer, please?"

"I'm not…." He trailed off.

I huffed out my curt reply, "Amren's here, she'll stay with me." Amren nodded in affirmation as I added, "if he still refuses, tell him to come talk to me." Azriel nodded then winnowed.

The 4 of us continued our walk and 10 minutes later Azriel arrived back. Even though he maintained the stoic look on his face I could tell he was pissed off.

"I take it it didn't go well?"

"No."

"You told him that this is my direct order?" I asked him. He nodded. "So, he refused you, his General, telling him that the order given to him by his High Lady must be followed?" I clarified. Azriel nodded again. "Where is he?"

"He was waiting for his Lieutenant to return from a recon trip, then he's going to fly here. Should be about 20 minutes. I told him to wait at the gates to the grounds."

I turned to Nesta and Elain. "Amren, Azriel and I need to go deal with Jaze. You can either walk to the gates with us or keep walking here. I'll warn you now though, there will be shouting!" I could almost feel the gleam in my eye at the thought of getting into a shouting match.

"I'm coming with you," Nesta stated, "I want to see how you deal with pig-headed Illyrians."

I tried to hide my smile. "Elain? Are you ok to come with us?" I asked her gently. Today she was rather quiet again. She shook her head and I sighed internally. I didn't want her on her own in the gardens or with Tamlin and Lucien in the house.

I was saved by Azriel. He went to her and said, "Elain, I can take you to Mor, if you would like." She nodded, clearly grateful to be spared the spectacle that was about to unfold. Azriel scooped her up in his arms and took off in the direction of the clearing.

"Let's go." I said to Amren and Nesta, heading towards the gates to the grounds.

* * *

When we got to the gates there were 4 of Spring's sentries stood about haphazardly. As soon as they saw us they snapped to attention.

"Can we help you?" one of the sentries asked. I didn't like his tone, and neither it seemed did Amren and Nesta.

"We're meeting some of our Court," Nesta stated, and I was proud of her for using _'our'_.

"Why?" came the response from the same sentry.

Nesta growled in response, but Amren put her hand up. "Our High Lady is not about to divulge her business to the likes of you."

The sentry was about to reply when we heard the sound of wings. Next thing, 3 Illyrian warriors landed next to the sentries with a thud. It was Captain Jaze and 2 of his warriors. They all bowed.

"High Lady," Captain Jaze said, as they straightened up.

"Captain," I responded as I gestured for them to walk with us into the grounds. When we were away from the sentries I continued, "Amren and General Azriel told me that you are refusing to follow my orders. Why?"

"We are highly trained warriors, not guards," he told me. "You order us to do something that is beneath us."

I stopped walking and stared at him. "I'm sorry?" I asked him. I knew what I'd heard but I wanted him to repeat it, so that when I lost it, I could lose it in style.

"I said," he said, clearly angry and talking to me like I hadn't been paying attention, "that I think your orders for us are not….suitable," he finished.

"Not suitable…." I repeated. I looked at him, and as I did so I let my Night magic loose. "I'll tell you what is not suitable Captain Jaze; refusing to carry out a direct order from your High Lady, that is what is not suitable. Refusing to obey your commanding officer or a representative of your High Lord and High Lady, that is not suitable."

As I was talking I could feel the magic leeching out of me and it felt good. I glanced behind me and saw the other 2 Illyrians look slightly nervous. I grinned at them and at Amren, Azriel (who had returned without me noticing) and Nesta.

"Do you have anything to say in defence of the claims of refusing to obey orders?" Azriel asked, stepping to my side. Jaze refused to talk further and stood straight and tall.

I inwardly sighed at his awkwardness. This situation was going to be a huge pain to deal with. I was trying to quickly ponder the best course of action when I noticed Jaze's sneering looks at me and I suddenly knew why he was being stubborn. In that moment I knew what I was going to do, and I knew the others would back me up without question or hesitation.

I let my fire magic snake and dance along the fingers of my right hand, so it illuminated my mating tattoo. I looked at Jaze, my glare unswerving. "If you refuse to answer our questions, then I'm just going to have to root around in your head to get them," I told him. I put a finger to my temple and grinned.

I broke into his head and past his inferior shields with barely a thought. The soldiers who were with him made to go to him when he let out a low grunt, but a quick shake of the head from Amren had them staying put. I looked in his mind and found what I knew to be the truth, and now that I'd got the confirmation I withdrew and looked at the others.

"He's refusing to follow my order as he is holding to the backwards view of most Illyrians, that females, especially pregnant females, shouldn't have anything to do with warriors. Right?" I said, turning back to Jaze.

"Yes," he responded with defiance. "You should be warming our High Lords bed and staying in his house to do his bidding, not ordering us about."

I was honestly struck without speech. We had been doing so much to get females on an even keel with training, and here I was with an obnoxious male. I needed to make an example of him, to show who was in charge, despite my gender and condition.

"We're going to take a little trip to your legion," I said to the group at large, "so they can see what it means to defy me." I snapped my fingers and Arco Iris appeared in my hand. I slung the scabbard over my shoulder, so the blade was against my spine. I snapped my fingers again and my dagger belt appeared this time. I managed to buckle it on, all the while not dropping my gaze from Jaze. "Azriel, take charge of Jaze. Amren, winnow them," I told her, gesturing with my head to the soldiers. "Nesta, with me." Amren and Azriel gave a nod, we all grabbed wrists and winnowed to the legion's camp.

* * *

When we arrived at the camp I sent Mor, Rhys and Cassian a message to tell them what had happened and that we were dealing with it. They all wanted to join us, so I relented and told Cassian to join us, mostly as he oversaw all the Night Court armies and was doing his best to modernise them. He arrived 2 minutes later. I shared Jaze's thoughts with Amren, Nesta, Azriel and Cassian.

I hadn't noticed when, but Cassian and Azriel had tapped their Siphons and were now wearing their battle armour, their 7 Siphons each glowing. I allowed more of my Night magic loose and I heard Amren tell Nesta to stay with her and not interrupt. Ready, I stepped forward.

"Where are the Lieutenants of this unit?" Cassian hollered. Most of the soldiers were doing sparring practice, and they stopped, starring. I noticed the flaps on the main tent open and 3 warriors, wearing 2 small Siphons apiece, came over to us.

"I am removing Captain Jaze from command of this unit." I announced to the whole camp. I was going to put Azriel or Cassian in charge, but an evil idea came to mind. "I have removed him for failure to follow my direct order, so I am now in charge, and Lady Nesta here," I gestured to Nesta, "is second in command to me. Now, does anyone here have any objections to this change of leadership?" As I took a slow look around I noticed Cassian's huge grin; winding up his warriors was a favourite pastime of his. "You WILL obey me. I will NOT tolerate disobedience. Bring Jaze forward."

Cassian and Azriel grabbed an arm each and dragged Jaze into the centre of one of the sparring rings. I drifted over behind them, the darkness that was unlike Azriel's shadows, following me. They forced Jaze to his knees. I walked up and stopped in front of my former Captain and drew my sword. There was a collective intake a breath.

I spoke loudly, "by the laws of the Illyrian Tribes, the High Lord – or High Lady – can mete out a field punishment without the need for a tribunal. As Captain Jaze has wantonly defied an order – and I have seen and assessed his guilt – I carry out the sentence. Death." I had no intention of killing him, but they didn't know that. I wanted them to fear me, to follow my orders without question, as they're supposed to. After I proclaimed Jaze's sentence, I looked at him. "Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?"

I locked gazes with Jaze. "I apologise for my disobedience High Lady. I am ready for my punishment." He then hung his head.

I tightened my grip on Arco Iris, the leather binding on the handle feeling familiar in my hand. As I began to raise it I could see the colours shimmer along the blade, from the enchantments giving it its name – Rainbow. Just as my sword reached it's peak, all eyes on it, Nesta stepped forward.

"High Lady," she began, her voice starting out shaky, "I believe that we should commute his sentence. I have spoken to General Azriel and he has informed me, that apart from this gross indiscretion, Captain Jaze is an admirable warrior, who has faithfully served for many years. I believe that killing him would be a loss to our army."

I lowered my sword. "Eloquent words Lady Nesta, so what do you suggest we commute his sentence to?"

"Demote him, take his command away from him…..and one of his fingers."

I was surprised at the last part, and struggled to keep the shock off my face. As soon as we'd arrived at the camp I'd opened up a mental link between the 5 of us, and we had been communicating about how to deal with this. I didn't want to behead him. We'd decided that Nesta would step forward and offer an alternative of demotion, removal of privileges and making him train the fledglings at Lord Sterd's camp. I looked at Nesta.

 _Let me do this._ She was clear.

I raised my eyebrows in question and she gave me a curt nod and held out her hand. I gave her one of my daggers from my belt. She turned to Jaze.

"Your High Lady has agreed to commute your sentence – that you will lose your rank, your unit and train the youngest children, male AND female alike. You will lose a finger, so you can see what disobedience has cost you. You will follow all orders given to you from now on, or you WILL lose your head. Do you agree?"

He gave a brief nod. 2 soldiers then brought a stump into the ring and set it before Jaze. Cassian was telling Nesta, via the mind-link, the best way to carry out the punishment, so it would be done quickly and cleanly. Amren bid for a healer to be on standby. When everything was ready Jaze put his left hand on the stump. Nesta had asked if he had a preference, and he said his little finger. Azriel stood opposite Nesta, his hands braced on the Jaze's forearm; Cassian stood behind Nesta, watching and coaching. With no indication, Nesta stepped forward and before we knew what had happened the digit had been severed. Jaze didn't make a sound and stayed on his knees as Azriel beckoned the healer over. Nesta walked over to me with my dagger still in her hand.

Cassian turned to the assembled soldiers. "You have seen that disobedience will not be tolerated. He," he jerked his thumb towards Jaze, "should be grateful for Lady Nesta's mercy. You are soldiers; you are trained to follow orders, not question them, and you would all do well to remember that. Get back to training." He caught the eye of the 3 Lieutenants as the soldiers dispersed. "You 3, command tent, 5 minutes."

He then left the ring with Nesta as his side. Azriel waited for Amren and I to reach him and fell into line just behind us as we made our way to the command tent.

* * *

In the tent I took the biggest chair for myself and sank into it gratefully. I had the beginning of a pounding headache from the stress of dealing with Jaze. Cassian and Azriel took up their standard positions of standing at either side of my chair.

"Are you alright Nesta?" I asked. She looked paler than normal, but otherwise fine.

"I didn't think I would be, but yeah," she responded, whilst cleaning off the dagger. She offered it back to me.

"Keep it. It'll remind you of how you dealt with a pig-headed Illyrian!"

"Well done girl, I didn't think you had it in you." Nesta gave Amren a small nod in response.

The tent flap opened and one of the soldiers on guard outside came in and announced that the Lieutenants were waiting so I beckoned them in. They entered and stood before me, casting apprehensive looks at Nesta.

"As you have already been told, your High Lady is taking direct control of this unit, with Lady Nesta as her Second in Command. You are required to swear oaths of fealty to them both," Cassian told them. As one they drew out their swords and got down on one knee and offered the hilts of their swords towards us. They pledged themselves to us and promised to follow our orders faithfully. We thanked them and re-iterated the order regarding the guarding of Spring. Nesta told them to get it sorted and dismissed them for me. I gave her a weary smile as I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"You look like shit, Feyre. You should get back and get some rest."

I opened my eyes and saw 4 pairs staring at me in concern. "I'll be fine," I told them, waving off their concern.

Cassian held his hand out and helped me up. I stumbled as a wave of dizziness hit and my knees buckled. He made to scoop me up, but I waved him away; however, I didn't loosen my grasp on his arm until I felt stable. I was still feeling somewhat light-headed when it was time to winnow so I reluctantly agreed to Cassian's suggestion to carry me.

At the manor he refused to put me down and carried me to my bed, despite my protests that getting dizzy was normal. He fussed like a mother hen; barking at the servants to get a healer and fetch Alis and some food.

The healer confirmed I was fine and that I was probably over-tired, over-stressed and hungry; I couldn't disagree, so reluctantly agreed to let the others take care of me. After eating I was put to bed and told to stay there. Elain slept in my room to make sure I was ok and abided by their fussy rules. I had no sooner said goodnight down the bond to Rhys that I'd fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **Once again, a big thanks to my Betas – infernas81 and inuverse.**

 **I hope you enjoy the latest instalment. Please R &R.**

Chapter 7

I was under orders to spend the day in bed due to my 'funny turn' yesterday. The healer had said that Thesan had told her I had to stay there until he arrived tomorrow. Rhys wanted to come but the others pointed out they had it in hand and there had to be someone in Velaris at all times. Rhys was adamant until Mor pointed out that it was a nice break having us separated as we didn't put her off her food!

Alis had taken it upon herself to monitor my compliance, Elain was keeping me company and Cassian wouldn't leave my room from the moment I woke up and just kept fussing around. He was seriously bugging me, and I threatened to set Nesta on him if he didn't stop.

As the day wore on I got more and more bored. The others made a big thing of coming to see me and keep me 'in the loop' with what they were doing. Lucien and Amren came to say that all the Courts had responded and accepted the invitations; all the High Lords would be coming. They also reported that whilst the initial conversation with Tamlin was tense – Lucien told me he'd trashed the arms of his chair with his claws – it had gone as well as could be expected. I was worried about Lucien seeing his parents, but when I tried to talk to him he said he was fine and left. Amren said he was going through a lot at the minute but she and Azriel would monitor the situation for me. Mor was busy sorting last minute preparations and Azriel and Nesta were with the Illyrians, making sure they knew their orders.

I begged them to let me get out of bed for dinner; I even told them I'd sit at the table in my pyjamas, but Cassian refused despite Elain and Alis considering it.

"Come on Cass!" I whined, "I'm bored! Just let me go downstairs and eat."

"No can do," he said, shaking his head, his arms folded and feet up on my bed. I threw my head back on the pillow in exasperation. "Careful," he warned, "you don't want to spend tomorrow in bed too, do you?" He smirked.

"No," I answered sullenly, glaring at the canopy above the bed.

"Or maybe, you DO want to spend tomorrow in bed," he laughed. "After all, tomorrow is Calanmai and Rhys will be here!"

Alis clicked her tongue, "I think you enjoy hearing yourself talk, don't you?" she asked Cassian. He threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"You don't know the half of it Alis," I mumbled.

* * *

After dinner the others returned to the room. Despite my protests I was still forbidden from leaving my room and I was getting frustrated. Elain sensed this, so she disappeared from my room and returned with Amren, Nesta and Mor. She then informed Cassian that we would be discussing female related problems, and he was welcome to stay if he wanted. His face visibly paled, and he tripped over his feet trying to get out.

"His clucking driving you that mad?" Mor asked. I nodded. Mor sat on the edge of my bed and addressed the others. "So, what we going to talk about?"

Elain let out a little cough and started raising her hand. "Ermmm, I did want to ask you all something…." She began. We all looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "I wanted to know about mating bonds and being with a…..a male."

None of us were prepared for that! Mor seemed to recover her wits first. "Well, being with a male can lead to you being in a situation just like your sister is now in," she told her factually. I stuck my tongue out at her.

Amren looked at Elain, "you know you only have to accept the bond if you want to, and you shouldn't feel pressured. The bond will be there until you formally decline it." Elain nodded.

They continued talking about bonds and sex, with Mor getting more and more graphic with the details, much to Nesta's annoyance. I withdrew from the conversation for a chat with Rhys, all the talk of bonds made me remember when I finally accepted ours, and now I really was missing him being here with me. Somehow I must have let a mental image slip of what Mor was currently describing to Elain and I caught Rhys' amused tone during our chat. Then I heard a roar of laughter, that could only be Cassian, from the other room.

"Hey Az," came his booming voice, "the females are talking about sex. Shall we go and tell them from a male point of view?"

Elain looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her as we heard footsteps coming towards our door.

"How does he know?" Nesta hissed to us, just as there was a knock at the door and it swung open to reveal a gleeful looking Cassian. "What are you doing here?" she asked him frostily.

His grin grew even wider. "Well, sweetheart, Rhys told me what you wonderful ladies were discussing in here and I thought you might need a male to tell you all about it.…if you think it won't damage your delicate sensibilities!"

Nesta regarded him, folded her arms and stared at him. "No, we don't. Now leave."

"Don't be like that Nesta," he said, putting his arm around her. She went rigid at his touch. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't bad mouthing males in here and to offer my help."

"We don't need your kind of help, Cassian," Mor told him. She was about to turn away, "hold on, how did you know….." Her eyes widened as she realised. "Feyre! How could you?"

I held my hands up. "I'm sorry. When we were talking about my bond, Rhys could feel it and he obviously ratted us out." I pulled my blanket over my head to hide my shame.

Mor threw her hands up in despair. "That's another thing, Elain. Mated couples share a bond with each other."

Elain was puzzled, "I thought Feyre and Rhys could talk to each other because they're both daemati."

"All mated pairs can communicate with one another," Amren started to explain, "but Feyre and Rhys – being daemati – can communicate with anyone."

"Enough of that now Tiny Ancient One!" Cassian said, "we don't need to hear about our fearless leaders and their weird and wacky abilities and sexual exploits. I mean, I don't need to hear about how all that paint ended up all over the table in the cabin again."

"He told you about that?!" I blurted out – throwing back the blanket – before I could stop myself.

"Ewwww, Feyre! We eat our dinner at that table!" Mor shouted out incredulously. "You know what? I can't listen to any more about what my cousin and my best friend got up to in _our_ cabin!"

Cassian was roaring with laughter. Pulling my blankets over my head again to hide my embarrassment I decided to ignore the others in my room.

 _Rhysand, you are a total prick!_ I shouted down the bond to him.

He had the nerve to laugh at me. _Rhysand? Are you angry, Feyre darling?_

 _You ratted our conversation out to Cassian…..and you told him about the cabin!_

 _In my defence, he is my brother, and there was a lot of alcohol involved when I told him about the cabin. Your conversation is just so funny and seeing as yesterday you disciplined an Illyrian Captain for not including females, I thought you should include the males that are there with you. You don't want to be a hypocrite, do you?_

I slammed up my shields to block out his incessant laughing – I'd make sure he suffered tomorrow! Listening from beneath my blanket, I could tell they'd moved on from talking about sex and were discussing Calanmai instead. I removed the blanket and lay there listening.

"Now you've decided to re-join us, maybe you'd like to tell me and Elain that what she said," Nesta indicated Mor, "is true, and why you're going along with it!"

"I'm sorry Nesta, you've lost me."

Tutting, she responded, "this Calanmai thing….that, that it's all about having sex." Cassian sniggered, and she shot him a look that could kill. "Mor said it's to do with replenishing magic."

"Yes Nesta, it's true." I turned to Mor, "what did you tell them about it?"

"I explained what it's all about; that during the Great Rite, Tamlin will become the Hunter and hunt a white stag as a sacrificial offering and when he's done that he'll go to the cave and pick a Maiden to complete the ceremony with, and then after that we can all…..partake…..in replenishing the magic, if we want to."

"Exactly! Why are you participating in such a thing?"

"Nesta, firstly, it's the culture of who and what we are and where we live now. Secondly, it's expected of me to participate and thirdly, you don't have to do anything! If you want, you can stay here in our rooms or Amren can take you back to Velaris when she leaves tomorrow morning."

"I'll think about it," she responded.

Clapping her hands together Mor said, "it's late, and tomorrow is going to be a long day. I suggest we all get an early night." Everyone nodded, and they all – except Elain, who was still staying with me – filed out my room after bidding us goodnight.

* * *

The door to my room banged open and Mor barged in, "up, up, up! Busy day today." She walked over to my trunk at the end of my bed and threw the lid open. Elain and I both stretched, blinking furiously.

Yawning, I tried to focus on her, "you do know that Calanmai isn't until tonight, right?"

She waved away my protest, "of course, I know that! But, the High Lords will be here at some point this morning, and Thesan sent word that he'll be here in about an hour to see you."

Groaning, I tried getting onto my side, so Elain had to push from behind as Mor pulled. Thesan knew about what had happened a couple of days ago, and I was in no doubt that I was in for a telling off. Alis entered my bedroom, heading straight for the bathing room after bidding us good morning, and I heard her start running the bath. I made my way to the glorious bath that was awaiting me.

After I'd finished in the bath I found that Mor had laid a day dress out on my bed for me. It was dark purple at the bottom, getting lighter as it went to the top, with black lacing at the back, and capped sleeves. She had also set my jewellery out; the necklace of black diamonds that Tarquin had given me on my visit to Summer and my black and white diamond diadem that had once belonged to Rhys' mother. Alis helped me get ready, and once dressed she sat me at the dresser to put my hair up. Just as she was placing the diadem in my hair, the door knocked and opened, and Cassian walked in.

"Thesan's here and Tarquin will be here in about half an hour," he informed us. I nodded as Mor walked into my room with Thesan right behind her.

I got up and walked over to Thesan, who gave me a hug, then he pulled back, so he could appraise how I looked. "Looking radiant, Feyre," he told me, "although, you look like you've seen better days."

"Funny," I deadpanned. He shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"Oh, come on, you have to admit it's funny." I think my glare told him otherwise, as he held his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok, I can see you're not at the finding it funny stage yet. Tell me," he said, gently gripping my chin with his thumb and forefinger and gently twisting my head side to side, "why didn't the healer get rid of these cuts and bruises?"

"She was worried about doing too much because my magic has been off."

He nodded. "I think she was worried to be looking after you, seeing as I'm in charge of you."

"In charge of me?!"

He waved of my concern, "you know what I mean. Anyway, let's get you all checked out and I'll get these healed up, so you look beautiful for tonight….and for Rhysand!" he added with a wink.

After Thesan checked me and the baby out and healed my cuts and bruises, the three of us left my bedroom, and promptly walked into Cassian who stood right outside the door with his arms crossed across his broad chest.

"You locked me out," he growled at Mor, "you know the rules – I'm supposed to stay with Feyre, and I want to make sure the baby is ok."

Patting his well-muscled chest, I told him, "we're both good, Cass. Besides, Mor was with me, so quit worrying so much." I made to push him out the way and he yielded with a grunt; there was no way I'd have gotten him to move otherwise.

I sat down in the main room whilst the rest of my Court finished getting themselves ready. Thesan said he'd see us later as he left to get himself ready. Cassian threw himself down next to me and almost threw me off the sofa. "So?" he asked, looking at me. My blank face made him continue, "you said you were good, I take it you're now allowed out of bed?"

My beaming smile put seemed to put him at ease, "yup! I have to behave – especially no fighting! – but otherwise everything's fine." As I put my hand on my bump I could see the movement beneath my dress. Cassian's face was full of joy. He nodded his head towards my abdomen, and I knew what he wanted. "Fine," I told him. Next thing I knew one of his gargantuan hands was playing chase the kicks. When Mor noticed, she squealed, ran over and smacked his hand away so she could feel. Amren then insisted she should check the movements for herself. Nesta huffed that as she was going to be a 'real' Aunt that she should have priority. Elain sat quietly, watching everyone intently. Azriel drifted over surrounded by more shadows than normal. Lucien watched amazed by the fuss.

"Ok, seeing as your all here now, can we get a move on please?" I said, batting all the competing hands out the way. This was met with grumbles and pouting in the case of Mor.

I stood up and motioned for the rest to form up. I stood at the front with Cassian and Azriel at either side, their crimson and cobalt Siphons seeming to glow brighter than normal. Mor was right behind me, with Nesta on her left and Amren on her right. Behind them came Elain and Lucien, who had offered his arm for her to hold. I looked back at my entourage, gave a nod, then my Warriors opened the doors and we left the suite, ready to meet the other High Lords.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once again, a big thank you to my fabulous Betas - Infernas81 and inuverse.**

 **I will be publishing 2 Chapters this week - here is the first and hopefully Chapter 9 will be up before Christmas Eve.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

As we were descending the main staircase we heard a shout of "Amren!", followed by Varian bounding up the stairs towards us. "High Lady," he said bowing to me.

"Hello Varian." I said, whilst I inclined my head to Amren, giving the signal that she could break rank with us, and she stepped to Varian's side. "When do you two plan on going to Night?" I asked. "I know Rhys is waiting for you."

The look in Amren's eyes was enough to strike fear into the heart of many hardened warriors as she said, "when we feel like it." I laughed with her as Varian looked agog that she could talk so frankly. I'd have thought he'd have known better by now. "You can tell our fearless leader that we will arrive in about 10 minutes."

Giving her a hug I whispered, "I hope you enjoy Calanmai." Her grin told me that _she_ definitely would. She then stepped away with Varian and we continued to the dining room.

Inside, the table had been moved to under the window and was adorned with various platters of finger foods and goblets with different beverages. A cursory look and I could see Helion, the High Lord of Day and Tarquin the High Lord of Summer had arrived, in addition to Thesan (High Lord of Dawn), who arrived earlier. Tamlin was doing his best to blend into a corner. We were waiting for Rhys, Kallias & Viviane of Winter and Beron of Autumn to arrive before we could begin.

As I was about to step over to Tarquin I felt arms wrap around my waist. Panicking at the sudden shock I let my Night magic have free reign. I felt a voice whisper in my ear, "so dramatic, darling." Whirling around, I grasped Rhys and pulled him into a strong hug, that elicited in painful kicks. "Careful now, you don't want to break me, especially before tonight." I noticed his cheeky grin as I pulled away. "You certainly know how to make an entrance," he said. I laughed, and as I reigned my magic back in, Rhys crouched down and whispered to the baby, "I take it you missed daddy? I really missed you," he said, straightening up and giving me a passionate kiss.

I tried to pull away, "Rhys, we're not alone!" I hissed.

"I don't care," he responded, kissing me again. After a few minutes, he finally relented and pulled away from me, leaving me breathless and somewhat embarrassed.

Tarquin had been watching, and now deemed it safe to come over. "Rhysand, Feyre," he greeted. We nodded a greeting to him. Indicating my necklace, he said "I knew that would look good on you." Fingering the necklace lightly, I thanked Tarquin yet again, whilst silently hoping that he wouldn't bring up the theft of the Book by Amren and myself. True, he'd rescinded the Blood Rubies, but I still felt bad about what happened. Tarquin excused himself and went to talk to Tamlin. I was just about to turn back to Rhys, when Helion bounded over.

"Oh, look at you all!" he said. "So many possibilities," he mused. I must have looked blankly at him as he laughed and elaborated, "Well, there's the Trio there; although they keep refusing me, I can but dream. Then there's you two," he indicated me and Rhys, "you know, I've never been with a mated couple before; it would be something to experience, especially with the female being with child. And then, there's the 'not quite accepted their bond' couple at the back there," he pointed to Elain and Lucien. "So, does anyone fancy it?"

There was a loud, resounding 'no', to which Helion laughed, having expected nothing less. Nesta was indignant at his blasé requests. "Feyre….." she didn't seem able to continue.

Placing my hand on her arm, I tried to steer her away from an obviously gleeful Helion. "Never mind Helion, it's just who he is," I whispered to her. She shrugged out of my grasp and marched up to Helion, placing her hands on her hips in her indignation.

"How dare you! Just who do you think you are to try and bed my sisters?"

"If you're feeling left out, I'd be happy to invite you to my bed too. I love feisty females!"

"You're not helping, Helion," I hissed at him, as Mor did her best to pull Nesta away. Nesta was steadfastly refusing to move though. I leaned over to her again, "why don't you and Azriel go and check the Illyrian's are in position," I suggested.

Tearing her eyes away from Helion only enough to give me a quick nod, she then threw him another look, before prodding him in the chest. "You will leave me and my sisters alone. If the rest of them want to debase themselves with you that's their business." She then spun around with a swish of her dress and was out of the door without another word.

"Helion, I'm sorry - " I began.

"It's fine, honestly. I'm used to getting…rebuffed, in such a fashion."

Cassian strode over to Helion and clapped him on the shoulder, making Helion visibly flinch at the strength of it. He offered to get a drink with him and they went away together. I was just looking around the room, wondering where to wander to next when I heard "MOR! FEYRE!" as Viviane ran into the room and hugged us both at same time. "Mother, Feyre, you're so big!" she told me. I muttered a half-hearted thanks under my breath. "Oh, you know what I mean! You look great!" The smile she gave me was so genuine that I knew she was telling the truth. Mor introduced her to Elain and Lucien.

We were talking together – Rhys and Kallias had their heads together – when I noticed a visible change in Lucien. I knew what had brought it about, and this was confirmed as Beron walked in, along with his wife and eldest son, Eris. He had other High Fae with him, who I assumed were Lucien's other brothers; a couple of them looked vaguely familiar. I disentangled myself from Viviane's arm and carefully walked over and stood beside Lucien, Elain was already stood at his other side. I noticed Rhys watching closely despite appearing to be deep in conversation with Kallias. I looked over to Tamlin in the corner, who had been talking to Tarquin and Thesan, but was now making his way over towards us. I gave Lucien's arm a gentle squeeze, to let him know I was there.

"Welcome Beron," Tamlin said, when he reached them. Beron looked around the room.

"I see we're all here now, let's get our little chat under way, shall we?" Tamlin gave a nod and left the dining room. Rhys stepped to my side and offered his arm as we followed.

As we were about to enter the sitting room Beron turned around and looked at those that had assembled. Aside from Beron and Tamlin, there was myself and Rhys, Kallias and Viviane, Thesan and Trevyn, Helion, and finally Tarquin. "What are they doing here?" he demanded, pointing to Viviane, Trevyn and myself.

"Well, Feyre and Viviane are both High Lady's, so they have every right to be here as much as any of us. Trevyn is also welcome, being Thesan's partner. You may of course bring the Lady Sienna of Autumn to accompany you, if you so wish," Helion told him. Beron didn't respond and threw the door open and went into the room.

* * *

We'd arranged the main sitting room with chairs around the edge in a rough circle. I sat next to Rhys, with Viviane on my other side. Beron was sat opposite me with the others taking the remaining seats. When everyone was seated, Beron indicated he wanted to speak first. I couldn't stop myself rolling my eyes, I knew what he was going to say – he said it at every meeting.

"We need to talk about her," he said, indicating me. There was an audible groan from everyone else – I was right!

"Cauldron, Beron. We've been through this before. Frankly, I'm fed up of talking of it," Thesan told him.

"Well, you shouldn't be!" he spat. "Just because you lot are idiots and can't see the danger – "

"Danger," Viviane scoffed, "Feyre is as much a danger as the rest of you, of us."

Looking like he didn't want to address Viviane directly – and he didn't – Beron's indignation got the better of him. "You don't see it do you? He's the most powerful High Lord in history," he pointed to Rhys, "who just so happens to have a mate who has all of our powers, because she stole them," another groan from those assembled, "and now, now they're spawning. How long before they decide that Night Court isn't enough for them and they decide they want the rest of Prythian?" His face was as red as his hair in his ire.

"Oh, come on, Beron, this conversation is old - " Helion began, before Beron interrupted.

"You shouldn't be fed up talking about this, this is important!"

Fed up with having to listen yet again, I decided to have a bit of fun. I started weaving my fire magic – Beron's fire magic – around my fingers and changing the flames between my hands. Beron's face got more red.

"You see how she mocks us!" he roared, indicating to me weaving my flames. "We need to do something about her, and do it now!

Rhys stiffened at his comment. "Do what about her?" he managed to get out between gritted teeth.

"Get our powers back!" This was the first time he'd out and out said this – normally he wanted me 'watched' as he put it, and the others had thankfully always refused. Rhys growled at him, baring his teeth.

"You can try, if you want Beron," I told him as I used my ice magic to quench the fire writhing around my fingers; a nice, dramatic example of what I could do to his fire. "I would have you remember though, that I didn't ask for these powers, because I was, you know, _dead_ ," Rhys visibly flinched at my words, "you all resurrected me, and I am truly grateful for that, but what I have is now mine."

"Beron, you have to stop this. As Feyre has again pointed out, she didn't ask for our powers. Besides, it's thanks to her that we're all sat here and not still Under the Mountain," Tarquin pointed out to him.

Beron stood up so fast that we were all shocked, and several things happened. Rhys had also stood and placed himself in front of me, Tamlin had shifted into his beast form, Helion had grabbed Beron and Viviane had unleashed her magic and the temperature of the room plummeted as ice formed all around the walls and furniture.

"Stop this Beron," Kallias told him. "We can't get our powers back, and you know it. Feyre and Rhysand have never given any indication that they are anything other than happy within their own borders."

"That," Thesan joined in, "and Feyre has been here all week trying to help Tamlin, of all people, get Spring sorted out. These don't speak of the actions of someone bent on the domination of Prythian."

Tamlin, who had been pacing backwards and forwards, still in his beast form, stopped and looked at Beron. "The whole point of this meeting, was that it was _informal_ ," he growled out the last part. "We're here today to celebrate Calanmai, and this was a quick catch-up whilst we were all assembled."

Viviane applauded Tamlin's words. "Now, let's discuss the boring things," she said, trying to get the meeting back on track.

* * *

The meeting seemed to go for ages, and when it was finally over I couldn't wait to leave the room. I darted from my chair and left as quickly as possible, just wanting to get outside. As I was walking down the path I heard the gravel crunch as spun around to see Mor following me. Her face looked haunted and I knew it was because of Eris. I stopped so she could catch up with me.

"Meeting went well, I take it," she said sarcastically. "From the look on your face I take it Beron opened it in his usual manner."

I nodded and explained what had happened, telling her that I couldn't stand being inside with Beron much longer. She had offered to leave me alone, but I knew she needed a break too. Mor was never good at opening up about herself, especially when it came to Eris, so I decided to keep quiet and allow her to confide in me if she wanted to. We continued walking and after a few minutes she spoke, "I know that we want Eris to get rid of Beron and take over Autumn, but I wonder if we got rid of Eris too if that would be a bad thing," she mused.

I looked over at her. "What did he do?" I simply asked.

She shook her head, "nothing, just kept staring at me. I know it sounds stupid, but he just gets to me."

Giving her a hug, I said, "I'll let the others know and we'll make sure he gets nowhere near you." She gave me a small smile and we continued on, making our way steadily back to the manor.

On our return to the manor Rhys was waiting for us in the hall. Mor gave him a small smile as she stepped around him into the dining room. "Eris," I said simply. Rhys nodded his understanding.

* * *

"Right, seeing as we're all assembled, this is the plan for tonight," Rhys said. We were all gathered in our suite, ready to start our getting ready for tonight. "Firstly, either Cassian or Azriel is to stay with Feyre at all times." I was about to object when the look gave me silenced me, "you heard Beron in that meeting, I'm taking no chances. If you're not with me, you're with one of them. Second, Elain and Nesta, you need to stick with one of us; some faeries don't know when to take no for an answer." He looked at me again and I noticed Mor look quizzically at me. "Thirdly, Eris doesn't get anywhere near Mor."

Mor stood up, "come on Feyre, it's time to get you ready for your starring role," she said with a wink. Elain and Nesta followed us to my room.

In my bedroom Mor went over to my trunk and started rummaging in it again. She was muttering to herself as she dug around in it, clearly looking for something in particular. After five minutes, she seemed to have found everything she was looking for, as she stood up and grabbed the pile that was next to her. She set it down on the bed. "Right, I got you a new dress, as your favourite one won't fit you at the minute. I hope you like it."

From the top of the pile she produced my dress. It was black, ankle length with a plunging neckline, that would show off my slightly engorged breasts. It was accentuated with diamonds along the straps and neckline and had matching diamond-silver ribbons that provided the lacing at the sides. It was nothing short of stunning. I couldn't respond, and Mor took that as a good sign. She reached in the pile to show me something else – some rather scant undergarments! "Rhys should like these," she said with a sly grin, "I got them from his favourite shop."

We got dressed, helping one another – although, truth be told – I was the one that needed the most help. By the time the four of us had our dresses on, Alis had arrived to do our hair. She plaited my hair and coiled it around, so it was in a bun on the nape of my neck. As she moved onto Elain, Mor clasped my diamond star necklace around my neck and then handed me my crown. I sighed inwardly, I didn't like wearing it, it felt too ostentatious, but it was the matching one to Rhys' crown and was the official one for the Night Court, so I had to wear it.

When we were completely ready we thanked Alis, telling her to go and get herself ready. We then entered the main room, to find the four males all wearing their finest attire. They all had on white shirts with heavily brocaded black tunics with delicately stitched stars and black formal trousers. Rhys was also wearing his matching crown, and Cassian and Azriel still had their gauntlets with Siphons on.

Turning to look at us, Rhys walked over to us saying, "you ladies look lovely." As he reached me he embraced me and whispered in my ear, "I can't wait to properly celebrate Calanmai with you later, mate," then gave me a kiss. As he withdrew, he reached into his pocket. "I have a gift for my High Lady," he said as he produced a box, and opened it to reveal a bracelet with charms. A quick look and I could see the were seven. As he took it from the box and was fastening it around my left wrist he said, "these all represent you." There was a rose for Spring, seashell for Summer, leaf for Autumn, snowflake for Winter, Lark for Dawn (which he said represented the dawn chorus), Sun for Day and "moon with stars, for the great and noble Night Court," he said, as he secured the clasp. I was so overwhelmed with love and gratitude that I grabbed him and kissed him vigorously. I refused to break away until Mor cleared her throat, and I looked around to see the other's trying to look in every direction but at us. "Is this what I can expect later?" Rhys cheekily asked.

 _That's for me to know and you to find out_ , I told him through the bond.

 _Can't wait, darling._

"Will you two please stop making eyes at each other and talking kinky stuff through your bond, the rest of us don't need to feel ill you know," Mor said.

Flashing a cheeky grin at me, Rhys looked at his cousin and told her, "fine, Mor. If I'm not allowed to use the bond then I'll just have to tell Feyre out loud how I plan to worship her body with my hands and my tongue and - "

Sticking her fingers in her ears Mor shouted, "I don't need to hear this, la la la la la la la."

I playfully smacked Rhys for winding Mor up, especially as it meant embarrassing me in the process, but his words had ignited something in me, and I knew that I wanted him now, and it wasn't going to wait until later. I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards my bedroom shouting over my shoulder, "we'll meet you downstairs."

I just caught the incredulous look on Mor's face as she shouted, "Feyre, you'll ruin your hair and make-up," she spluttered.

"I don't care!" I shouted, as Rhys kicked the door shut behind us.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is the second Chapter of the week!**

 **Huge thanks to Infernas81 and inuverse for their Beta work.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

We had barely left my bedroom when there was a knock on the main door. Rhys went to open it and found Alis stood there.

"Good evening High Lord," she greeted, "Lady Morrigan said that Lady Feyre may need my help to get ready for the celebration."

Chuckling, Rhys opened the door further to allow Alis inside. She saw the state of my hair, shook her head and beckoned me to follow her so she could re-do it. Once she'd re-done the style how it was before, she bade us farewell and left to make her way to the clearing.

"Ready?" Rhys asked, whilst offering his arm for me to hold. I nodded, and we left our rooms together.

Tamlin was pacing in the hall as we got down the stairs. Like the first Calanmai I'd been to two years ago, Tamlin was shirtless and had his baldric full of daggers slung across his chest. I told him that I'd see him there as we left. At the top of the steps Rhys scooped me into his arms and flew us to the edge of the clearing.

When we'd landed I took the opportunity to straighten up my dress and crown before I started making my way through the clearing to the altar, past the many tables laden with food and drinks, and the huge bonfires scattered throughout, ready to make my speech. The clearing was full of High Fae and faeries of all kinds, some kinds I'd never seen before and made a mental note to try and find afterwards to find out about them and the Court they lived in. The assembled faeries and High Fae moved aside to let us pass as we made our way slowly towards the middle and when we saw our Court Rhys stepped from my side to stand with them as Elain followed me.

As we got to the altar I froze, worried that I wouldn't get it right. I was vaguely aware of Elain squeezing my hand. When I looked at her I could see that she was as nervous as I was. Why did we agree to do this? I honestly had to wonder at my own idiocy sometimes. I realised though that there was no choice but to go through with it, so I took a deep breath as I squeezed Elain's hand back and stepped up to the altar.

The music and revelry stopped, almost like all those assembled had been watching me closely, ready for me to take up my position. I looked out at the assembled faeries, and tried to calm my nerves. I took a deep breath to steady myself, laced my hands under my bump and opened my mouth…..

"I, Feyre Cursebreaker, High Lady of the Night Court and Defender of the Rainbow, welcome you all, to Spring's Calanmai celebration," I began, "soon, the drums will start their beat and High Lord Tamlin will make his way to the clearing, ready to begin the Great Rite." There was a cheer from the crowd. "Before that, we need to sanctify the ground." Elain stepped up next to me with an ornate bowl with water in her hands. I dipped my fingers into the bowl and flicked some water in front of the altar. Where the water landed on the soil, flowers of various types and colours sprang up in full bloom. The crowd cheered again, and the first beat of the drum sounded. Tamlin would now begin making his way.

Having finished my task, I stepped away and into Rhys' waiting arms. I saw that his pupils had started to dilate and knew that the magic was starting to affect him. The drum beats had steadily increased in frequency and I knew that Tamlin was now on the hunt for the white stag that he had to sacrifice before he picked the Maiden.

There was an air of anticipation in the clearing as the beats got closer and closer together. At this point the females that hoped to be chosen as the Maiden had lined up along the path leading to the cave. Cassian, Azriel, Lucien and Mor had surrounded Elain and Nesta. Rhys had kept his arms securely around my waist, a clear signal that I was with him.

Closer and closer came the drum beats, and then Tamlin appeared in the clearing. The only sound now was the continued hypnotic thumping of the drums. Tamlin lifted his nose in the air and I could see his nostrils flare; he then took off in our direction. I felt Rhys and the other males with us tense as Tamlin was drawn towards us. I prayed to the Mother that he didn't try to take one of my sisters or myself. Even though there was a line of willing females, the magic that had now taken over Tamlin's body would compel him to go for any female he wanted. That was why Lucien was so worried at the Calanmai celebration I'd snuck to when I was human; he knew that Tamlin would try to take me as the Maiden and had removed me back to the manor quickly, but it still hadn't stopped Tamlin scenting me and attempting to find me.

As he reached us all four males crouched down and snarled at him; it was a feral, animal sound. All of them were ready to fight, and with how they were acting now, it would probably end with serious injury – if not death – to one or more of them. I made to step from behind Rhys, but he roughly pushed me back behind him, which jostled me and elicited a roar of pure rage from Tamlin.

"Tamlin," I said, my voice full of authority, "none of the females here will accept you this night." He looked at me, shook his head, and started backing away. He lifted his head, scenting the air again, and took off towards the cave. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding.

Mor stepped out from behind Azriel. "That, was intense," she said, stating the obvious. All I could do was nod in agreement. The males began to slowly ease from their stances.

I don't know how much longer it was after Tamlin had left us, but the drum beats were getting to a point where it was so fast that it was difficult to determine between the beats. Just as suddenly, the drums stopped and a wave of magic spread through the clearing. A collective cheer emanated from those assembled, and the party seemed to begin, with lots of talking and milling about. It was a sight to behold to see all the different faeries 'liasing' with each other.

Rhys pulled me out from behind him, and wasn't too gentle about it. As I looked at him I noticed that the usual violet of his eyes had been wholly replaced by the black of his fully dilated pupils. He pulled me roughly toward him and growled in my ear "I want you." He pressed his mouth to my neck, growling "you're mine," then he bit me on the soft spot between my neck and shoulder. I gasped. In that moment I wanted him too, and I didn't want to wait – couldn't wait. Pulling his mouth away from my neck, I kissed him vigorously, as my hand went down his toned chest and came to rest on the bulge in the trousers. I undid the button on his trousers and slid my hand inside and grasped him firmly, then began moving my hand up and down. I was vaguely aware of Mor saying something, but I just didn't care, all I cared about was Rhys and getting him inside me as quickly as I could.

A small part of 'rational-Feyre' seemed to kick in in my mind. The rational part wanted to go somewhere private, somewhere I could make myself comfortable considering my bump. 'Horny-and-needs-it-now-Feyre' didn't care that I was about to fuck my mate in the middle of a field in front of my sisters and best friends – and countless other faeries – and was trying to run through positions I could use in said field. As my mind was at war with itself – all the while I was tugging at Rhys – I felt someone grab the wrist of the hand that was grasping Rhys' hair.

I barely registered Mor's voice, "you'll thank me for this later," she said, as she winnowed us to the front doors of the manor.

Without stopping, she dropped our hands and winnowed away, presumably returning to the others. I was scooped into Rhys' arms, and he ran up the stairs so fast I didn't realise what was happening until he placed me on the bed.

He grabbed my crown at the same time that I grabbed his, and they were both flung across the room towards my dresser, but I don't know if they landed on it. Next he pulled the pins from my hair and watched as it cascaded in gentle waves down my spine. My dress and shoes were removed before I could blink, leaving me in my lacy undergarments. I was trying – and failing – to remove Rhys' clothes, and sensing my frustration he helped me divulge himself of his clothes and stood before me in all his glory.

"You're mine," he growled again as he straddled me.

* * *

Last year during Calanmai we had been at the cabin sealing our bond and Rhys had shook the mountains with his release. This year, I was certain the whole of Spring would have seen and felt it as we reached the pinnacle of our release; what with our shouts and my Day magic shining so bright it was blinding.

Panting heavily, Rhys flopped onto the bed next to me. My lacy undergarments were in shreds that were scattered around the room, a victim to Rhys' claws and inability remove them quickly enough. "That….was…..great," Rhys managed to pant. All I could do was nod my agreement, I still hadn't caught my breath. It seemed like there was nothing loving about this coupling, it had been lustful and animal-like in its voracity.

Once I'd finally caught my breath, I rolled onto my side, idly tracing lines along his abs. "I suppose we need to go back soon," I said.

He motioned to me, "yeah, when you've dampened down the brightness a bit." I laughed and leaned over to kiss him. "If you want to go back tonight you need to stop that or I'm not going to be able to let you get out of this bed."

"Fine," I replied sullenly. I got out of bed and made my way toward my vanity table whilst Rhys lay atop the blankets watching me. I picked up my hairbrush to get the tangles out of my hair and noticed my neck in the mirror. Where Rhys had bitten me, there was a big purple bruise with two puncture marks in the centre; there was dried blood around it and that had dripped onto my shoulder. When I'd finished inspecting my wound I walked around the room, gathering up my clothes – and the scraps of lace – to get dressed. Rhys dressed himself effortlessly when he finally got out of bed and had to assist me with the lacing on my dress. When we were ready I grabbed both our crowns, Rhys scooped me up, ready to fly us back to the others.

* * *

Rhys landed at the edge of the clearing again, so we had to walk through all the revellers. The celebration was in full swing by the time we got back, with many of the faeries taking full advantage of the purpose of the celebration! We carefully made our way through the crowd, in places having to dodge participants whose desire had obviously gotten the better of them and they didn't find anywhere private to participate.

After about five minutes of walking I could see Cassian's head above those around him, so went towards him. When we reached them, he was jokingly trying to persuade Nesta to celebrate with him – Nesta was clearly not impressed. From her demeanour she was very close to taking a swing at him. To try and spare him, I grabbed her arm and was about to drag her away when Mor and Azriel returned carrying drinks.

"You can thank me later for winnowing you back to the manor; you two were starting to put on quite a spectacle for everyone around! Anyway, thank the Cauldron your back, I can't take any more of their bickering," Mor said, passing Nesta a drink, which Nesta gratefully accepted.

"She likes it really," Cassian told Mor as Nesta rolled her eyes. He then looked over at me, "you two clearly had fun, I swear the magic that went through this place was bigger than from the Great Rite," he said with a smirk. "That is an impressive mark," he said, gesturing to the bite wound on my neck.

I chose not to answer him and looked around for something to change the subject to when I noticed that Lucien and Elain were no-where in sight. I whirled around to Nesta, "where's Elain?" I asked her.

Nesta looked around too, "they were just here," she said.

"Don't worry!" Mor said, "she went for a walk with Lucien."

"You let her go off alone with Lucien?" I asked them incredulously.

"They came over and told us where they were going," Mor said. "They said they'd had enough of listening to them two," she pointed at Nesta and Cassian, "they didn't even notice they'd gone!"

"She'll be fine," Azriel added. "Besides, I made sure Lucien knows what'll happen to him if he tries anything with her," he added with a little grin.

We told the others they could go and join the celebration if they wanted, whilst we waited for Elain and Lucien to return, but they all declined. Whilst we were enjoying the music and food, I was still worried about Elain, so when they hadn't returned half an hour later I decided to go and look for them.

Sensing that I was not going to be discouraged from this course of action, and I wouldn't settle down and enjoy Fire Night without knowing Elain was safe, we all went to find them together. We headed towards the copse that Lucien had indicated to Mor that they were heading to.

At the copse we split into three groups and looked around for them. It was quiet, the trees were packed close together, giving an eerie feeling. I'd been here when I lived at Spring, and I never liked it back then, I hated it now, with my enhanced senses. Aside from us, there seemed like there was no-one else here as it was far removed from the celebration. A sense of dread settled deep in me, and Rhys squeezed the hand he was holding in response, no doubt feeling me through the bond.

As we walked we were 'talking' with the others mind-to-mind, and they hadn't found anything either. Nesta's thoughts were becoming volatile and I whispered to Rhys, "we need to meet up with Nesta, try and calm her down, otherwise I think she'll lose control of her magic if she keeps ramping up like this." Rhys nodded his assent, so we changed our path, so we'd rendezvous with Cassian and Nesta quicker.

We could hear Nesta before we could see her. "I bloody told you he was up to no good, but no-one listened to me, and now Elain is missing," she ranted to Cassian.

"You can't keep thinking bad of him Nesta," we could hear Cassian tell her, "he's been with us several months now and he hasn't done anything to suggest he has anything but good intentions towards your sister."

"Good intentions," she muttered.

"He helped Feyre, both times she was in Spring, and when she was Under the Mountain," he continued trying to reason with her.

We heard her huff, "I don't exactly trust her judgement…."

"What's up with my judgement?!" I said loudly, and rather indignantly. Nesta didn't look at me, but now was not the time. "Anything?" I asked rhetorically. I knew they hadn't, as they'd have told us through the bond we had open between us all.

"Can you give us a bit of that Day light?" Cassian asked. I nodded and attempted to summon some light, but made it darker instead. My magic once again playing up. "Thanks, that was…really helpful," Cassian laughed. I threw him a dirty look and stalked off, Nesta hot on my heels.

"What if he's taken her away?" Nesta asked once she's caught up.

"He's got no-where to go Nesta," I told her. "He isn't welcome in Autumn, he's mending bridges here, but if he attempted to flee to another Court they're honour-bound to inform us that he's there. Besides, he won't."

"You can't know that!" she snapped.

I looked over at her as we were walking, "yes, I do. He let me and Rhys read his mind as a show of faith when he asked to stay in Night. Everything we saw to do with Elain was a feeling of intense love, and a need to protect and be with her. There was nothing to show he would harm her or take her." Nesta didn't seem completely appeased but kept her thoughts to herself.

We continued looking, but were getting no-where fast. I had picked up their trail leading to the copse, so I knew this was the direction they'd come, but then it just seemed to stop. Mor and Azriel hadn't found anything either.

As the minutes ticked by Nesta and I became more fearful for Elain. I was just about to tell Rhys that I was going to call in some of the Illyrian's to help us search when we came to a small clearing. As we approached the edge of the tree-line I could faintly scent blood in the air. I felt like my heart had seized as I ran forward, despite Rhys calling me not to.

Following the scent as it got stronger I was fearful for what I would find at the end of the trail. We kept going, towards a dense crop of oak trees, the sky unable to be seen because of the thick foliage. As we rounded one particularly large oak tree we stopped, shocked by the scene in front of us. Elain's scarlet cloak was discarded on the floor….next to a foot.

Rushing forward, the four of us pulled the branches off the body that had someone had attempted to conceal amongst the twigs and other detritus of the forest floor. It wasn't Elain...

It was Lucien.

 **A/N: I've got the next couple of Chapters written, but I thought I'd leave you with a cliffhanger until New Year! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I thought I'd try something a bit different with this Chapter – rather than being from Feyre's POV (like the rest of the story), this Chapter is third person POV. I'm hoping it adds an extra dimension to the events that are unfolding. After this, the rest of the story will be back to Feyre's POV. Please let me know what you think!**

 **I'm releasing this to celebrate reaching over 2,000 views! My count is currently 2,200+, although I only have 17 reviews. Please review!**

 **Thanks to my Betas – Infernas81 and inuverse.**

 **I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year - all the best for 2018!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Elain and I are going to go for a walk," Lucien said to Mor and Azriel.

"Where to?" Mor asked, crossing her arms.

Lucien pointed to his right. "To the copse over there. We'll stay on the edge of it." Mor looked like she wanted to say that it wouldn't be a good idea, and Lucien could see that that was what she was about to say, so he leaned over and whispered, "frankly, I'm fed up of hearing those two constantly arguing and bickering," he gestured to Cassian and Nesta. Mor's expression softened, and she nodded her head, both in understanding, and in agreement to his proposal.

Azriel eyed him suspiciously, and Lucien could feel the Illyrian's gaze bore into him. He knew that Azriel had a soft spot for Elain, but he was determined to win Elain over; after all she was supposed to be his mate.

He walked over to Elain and tentatively touched her arm. "Are you ready to go for our walk?" Elain came out of her internal reverie and nodded, giving him a small smile. Lucien offered his arm, which she accepted, and they meandered in the direction he had pointed out to Mor.

* * *

They had been stood at the edge of the copse for about fifteen minutes, not talking, but enjoying each other's closeness when they heard voices approaching. Lucien stiffened, having recognised the voices as belonging to his brothers. He just had time to tell Elain to do everything he told her as he pushed her behind him before they came into view.

"Hello brother," sneered Arian.

"Arian," Lucien responded stiffly.

"What are you doing here?" Eris asked him.

"What's it to you?"

"Come now brother, we saw you and we came to say hello," said Meras, the youngest of the trio.

"You've said hello, now leave," Lucien ordered. The three sons of Autumn laughed at their little brother. Lucien knew that this wasn't going to end well. He reached behind him to grab Elain's hand and winnow them away; unfortunately, the brothers anticipated his actions and reached out and grabbed him as he winnowed. They appeared in a small clearing within the copse, not too far from where they were. Clearly Lucien was unable to winnow all five of them far.

"Tut tut Lucien, why did you try to leave us?" Eris chided.

"Especially when you've not introduced us to your female friend," Arian said, as he tried to get around Lucien to grab at Elain.

A feral snarl came from Lucien as he got ready to defend his Elain, his mate. "Leave her alone!" he ordered them.

Before he had chance to do anything, Eris and Meras had each grabbed one of his arms and Arian grabbed at Elain's hand.

"I hear this isn't just any female, but his mate," Arian said to his brothers as he pulled Elain to his side. She tried to resist, but he pulled her so hard she stumbled, and he took advantage to pull her to his body and put his arms around her.

Lucien tried to get out of their grip, to get to his beloved Elain, but they held him tight as he squirmed, bucked and kicked at them.

"Calm yourself Lucien, we just want to properly meet the female who will become our sister-in-law. We want to welcome her to the family," Arian said with a leering grin. He ran his finger down Elain's face and Lucien was howling and roaring with rage that they dared to touch her.

Tutting at his behaviour towards them, Eris punched Lucien in the nose, and felt great satisfaction as he heard and felt the crack beneath his knuckles. Meras used the opportunity to give Lucien a punch of his own to the face, making contact with his eye socket. Despite being dazed from the blows he'd received Lucien was still fighting to get away from his brothers. He could see Elain trying to get away from Arian, but in her terror she hadn't managed to utter a word, and that made him struggle harder. He was struggling so hard that he didn't see Meras' foot connect with his chest, but he certainly felt the crack and the subsequent pain that came from his ribs and left him winded. He sank down, still trying to pull his arms free, but now he was having difficulty staying in the here-and-now.

A small squeak from Elain seemed to bring Lucien partially back to his senses. "Please leave her alone," he managed to rasp. "Do what you want to me, but let her go. Please." He pleaded.

Eris got down on his knees in front of Lucien, "don't you worry. We're just going to take her for a little walk."

Lucien roared in defiance of this statement, which made his brothers punish him further. They beat him until he couldn't see, think or feel anymore, and before the blackness claimed him he prayed to the Mother that she'd watch over and protect his Elain.

Seeing Lucien unconscious and still being beaten, Elain fought harder. What made her stop was when Meras pulled a knife and tried to remove Lucien's mechanical eye. She managed to whimper a barely audible "no", which bought the attention of all three back to her.

"Let's go for our walk." Eris said to Elain. She shook her head and tried again to pull out of Arian's grasp. Eris gave her an exasperated sigh as he shook his head. Elain didn't see as Meras flipped his knife around and cracked her in the base of the skull with the hilt. The blow didn't knock her out, but it left her dazed and unable to control her limbs. As she began to sink to the floor Arian grabbed her roughly and threw her over his shoulder.

"Throw him by that tree," Arian said, kicking Lucien in the ribs to indicate who he meant.

Eris and Maras dragged Lucien's limp body to the tree, throwing and kicking the debris over him. The four of them then left the clearing.

* * *

Elain's wits started coming back to her slowly as she was being carried along. She was so panicked. She knew they were Lucien's brothers, but she didn't know why they would hurt Lucien like they had or take her away from everyone.

As she was being jostled from being carried, she listened to their arguing. As they went along the arguments got louder and more intense.

"NO!" Eris roared, "we're not going to hurt her."

"We won't hurt her…..much," Arian replied.

"I said no," Eris repeated. "We took her to abandon her in the woods, lost, not hurt her."

Elain didn't see the look that passed between Arian and Meras, and clearly neither did Eris, for the next thing Elain knew was Eris shouting in pain. She didn't see as Meras sliced his dagger along the back of Eris' knee, severing his posterior cruciate ligament.

"See you around Eris," Meras laughed, as he and Arian – who was still carrying Elain – left him unable to walk.

They kept walking, Elain not knowing where they were or where they were going. She wanted to talk, to plead with them to let her go. She wanted to say that she wouldn't tell Rhys, Feyre and the others who had taken her; that she had gone for a walk alone and gotten lost, but every time she opened her mouth to talk no sound would come out; her lips unable to form the words she wanted to speak. She was worried about Lucien; she didn't know how badly they'd hurt him – she didn't even know if he was alive.

Fear gripped her; fear for Lucien, fear for herself. What were they planning to do to her that one of them – Eris? – didn't want to participate with? She was so wrapped up in herself that she didn't notice the run-down shack they'd come to.

"Now we're here, let's get to know you a bit better…"

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this from a different perspective. Remember, we'll be back to Feyre's POV from the next Chapter onwards.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Back to Feyre's POV for the rest of the story.**

 **Thank you to Guest for the review – I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Thanks to Infernas81 and inuverse for Beta duty!**

 **I also wanted to thank you all for your views, follows and reviews - 2,500+ views! Thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

 **FEYRE POV**

I didn't know what to think of first – was Lucien dead or where was Elain?

Nesta scrabbled around, desperately looking for Elain, whilst Rhys and Cassian tentatively turned Lucien over, and checked to see if he was alive, whilst I stood watching, too traumatised to help or to search. Rhys looked to me and gave me a nod to indicate he was alive. Knowing my friend was alive made me move my feet and I stepped towards them. When I saw Lucien's face, I let out a gasp; his nose was obviously broken, his mechanical eye looked like someone had tried to extract it from its socket, his other eye was black and swollen, and the pupil was blown. His clothes were torn, and I could see that there was extensive dark purple bruising on his torso; I wouldn't have been surprised if he had broken ribs.

Grabbing one of Cassian's daggers, I made a small incision along the underside of my forearm. I knew my healing magic wasn't working for me, but I had to try and see if it could help Lucien, even if it helped until we could get a healer. I held my arm over his mouth as I gently squeezed some blood from my wound.

As we were waiting to see if there was any improvement I heard the cracking of twigs behind us. I turned to see Mor and Azriel. "Mor, you need to fetch a healer," I said, turning back to the still unconscious Lucien. She nodded and winnowed away. I shouted for Nesta to re-join us, so we could formulate our plan.

I was knelt down, with Lucien's head in my lap, as I looked at the others. "Right, Nesta, I need you to stay here with Lucien and either Rhys or Cass. The rest of us are going to find Elain." Rhys was about to say something, so I held up my hand to stop him. "Who here can track?" I asked the group, knowing the answer. Azriel raised our hand, and I raised mine in defiance. I looked at Rhys, "Az and I are the best suited to the task at hand. I AM going to help find Elain!" I noticed Nesta was about to say something, so I stopped her too, "sorry Nesta, but you'll get in the way. Besides, you need to keep an eye on Lucien; for Elain." Nesta begrudgingly nodded her head. I gestured for her to kneel next to me, and she gently took Lucien's head from me.

As I stood, I took a moment to think about the task ahead of us and looked at my dress; it was not suited to walking through forests. "Rhys?" I asked, and gestured to my clothes. He knew what I wanted and snapped his fingers and my dress was immediately replaced by black leggings, black knee-length boots, black shirt and black tunic with silver and purple embroidery. He'd also conjured Arco Iris, my dagger belt and my yew long-bow and quiver. I slung my scabbard, quiver and bow over my shoulders and strapped my finger guard on my left hand as Rhys clipped my dagger belt around my hips and thighs.

It was agreed whilst I was gearing up that Rhys would stay with Nesta – he was less likely to provoke her, but only minorly – and Cassian would come with us. Rhys made it clear again that he was to be my shadow no matter what.

Azriel and I inspected the ground around where we found Lucien and we found a trail leading away from the small clearing. They had obviously winnowed to the clearing after finding Elain and Lucien, but left on foot. The signs were that there was a small struggle, then three pairs of footprints went away, one of them deeper than the others, meaning they belonged to a heavier faerie….or a faerie that was carrying someone. I gave Rhys a quick kiss, and off we went, following the prints.

* * *

Our pace was as quick as I could manage. I'd told Azriel to go ahead, but he wanted us to stick together. The trail was relatively fresh; it had been made less than an hour ago.

"So, ideas on who did this?" Cassian whispered as we were going along.

"I've sent my shadows out, but I've got nothing yet. Someone with a grudge against Night?" Azriel said. "Most likely Autumn," he added as an afterthought.

"If it is Autumn, why did they take Elain?" I wondered out loud, but still at a whisper.

Cassian shrugged, "to get to Lucien, maybe," he hazarded. "Maybe they were to grab Lucien too, but he put up a fight."

Time was marching on and still we were no closer to finding Elain. I was worried. I worried what state she'd be in when we found her, considering Lucien's injuries…..I was worried that we actually might not find her. I was trying to put the worst thoughts out my head when I felt Rhys against my shields, so I opened them a crack for him.

 _Anything?_ He asked.

 _Nothing._

 _You'll find her, don't worry. I'll send some Illyrians to help._

 _No, we'll keep it small for now, I don't want to spook them. How's Lucien?_

 _The healer patched him up as best she could. Now he's a bit better she said it'll be safe to winnow him back to the manor._

 _Make sure Nesta stays back at the manor. I don't care if you and Mor have to stay there with her, but don't let her come out here._

 _I'll see what I can do – you know what your sister's like! Keep us updated, if you need extra help, let us know. Be careful._ Rhys said, as he withdrew.

We continued on in silence. The trees had started to thin out again, and I was hopeful that we might be able to actually see something. Unfortunately, the little hope I had begun to build up was soon dashed when I saw where the tracks were leading – a stream. The three of us all muttered a curse under our breaths.

"There's not so much tree canopy here," I said, pointing up, "one of you do a quick scout from above." They both nodded and Azriel took off without a word, whilst Cassian and I crossed the stream and attempted to find the trail on the other side. As we'd feared, they'd walked partway in the stream, so as to disguise where they were going. We weren't sure which way they'd gone, so I called to Azriel and he went one way whilst Cassian and I went the other.

* * *

The ground was terrible to both walk through and to attempt to get any clues from. The bank of the stream was pure sludge and our boots were squelching with each step we took. It was arduous, having to pull my feet up with every step I took, and I was soon panting with the effort. As we went along my thoughts were taking a more sinister turn and I was feeling angry for how this had happened. Cassian must have sensed my increasing distress as he put his hand on my shoulder, and a deep snarl ripped from my throat at his touch.

"Woah!" he said, stepping back with his hands up.

My head was feeling fuzzy, so I shook it in an attempt to clear it. "I'm sorry," I muttered, not making eye contact with him.

"Maybe you should go back," he tried suggesting.

"NO!" I roared back. "I need to be here to find her."

"Come on Feyre," he tried reasoning, "you're clearly struggling. It's late, the terrain is tough and physically and mentally, you're spent."

Clenching my fists trying gain control over my anger – and hide the fact that they'd turned into ice as I'd started losing control of my magic again – I said, "can we please stop this?" Cassian was about to press his argument when I continued, "we don't have time for this. We need to figure out who took Elain, why and where they've gone. We also need to know why they winnowed to the clearing, left Lucien there, but then walked away with Elain. It doesn't make sense, and I won't rest until my sister is safe and I've figured out what is going on."

He reluctantly nodded, so on we went. I'd contacted Azriel and he'd found nothing either. I knew that he wouldn't stop looking for Elain, so I was grateful when he didn't mention me stopping. Onwards we went, following the path of the stream in silence, checking both sides to make sure they hadn't doubled back.

We had to have been walking for over an hour since Cassian tried to make me turn back, and we remained silent. The stream was particularly narrow where we currently were, so Cassian walked along one side whilst I walked the other. I was thinking about breaking away from the stream and making for the forest when I caught a scent on the air. It smelt faintly of fire and blood. I unslung my bow and nocked an arrow as I signalled to Cassian.

Cassian couldn't detect anything, but he was willing to follow my olfactory senses. I turned my face towards the sky, closed my eyes and inhaled through my nose. I stayed like that for a few minutes, letting all of my senses take over, when I caught the scent again. On silent feet I stalked towards the forest.

My bow and nocked arrow were still in my hands as we made our way through the ancient forest. I'd never been in this part of Spring before. The scent was very faint, but I followed it, Cassian close behind me. Despite Cassian's large size he was as silent as me as we made our way over the twigs that littered the forest floor.

As we stalked along, the scent getting stronger, I linked to Azriel and told him to find us whilst showing him where we were. As he landed next to us a couple of minutes later his shadows lightened up as he sent them of on a hunt. We held our positions as we waited for his report.

"There's a male through the trees," Azriel reported to us. We nodded, and Cassian signalled for Azriel to take the right flank, I'd take the left and he'd go straight. We split, but still remained within sight of each other.

I sighted the male and held my position, bringing my bow up to firing position, ready for Cassian to make his move. The trees in front of the male rustled and he brought a dagger up, and as he saw Cassian he made to throw it. Without hesitation, I left go of the arrow, and it landed right on target – in the male's shoulder. He dropped the dagger and staggered backwards, clutching at the fletching of the arrow that was sticking out of his shoulder. Cassian ran forward and grabbed the male, pressing one of his own daggers to the male's throat.

"Fancy seeing you here Eris," Cassian growled into Eris' ear. Eris' face paled. "Now, what are you up to?"

"N…nothing," he stuttered.

"Wrong answer!"

He tried to stand straighter and winced at the pain in his shoulder, "I'm here with the Autumn Court to celebrate Calanmai," he answered, trying to sound authoritative.

Knowing that Cassian wasn't going to get any answers from Eris quickly or easily, Azriel and I left our positions. I nocked another arrow as I came to stand in front of him.

"Why are you here Eris?" I demanded. He didn't answer, so I loosed my arrow, aiming just below where I'd already hit him. He shrieked with the pain. "I said, why are you here Eris?" I repeated, as I pulled another arrow out of my quiver. He started shaking so badly that the blood pouring from his wounds flowed faster. He still didn't answer, so I didn't break eye contact as I nocked the arrow I'd just took out and drew back the bow string and aimed it at the centre of his chest. "Where. Is. My. Sister?" I growled at him.

He held his hands up in submission, "ok ok, my brothers and I saw Lucien and that female that's his mate and we decided to have a little fun with him in revenge for him and Tamlin killing our other two brothers," he said so quickly he didn't stop for breath.

"Tell us where Elain is, and make it quick," Cassian said as he pressed his dagger further into his neck, causing it to bite into the flesh and dribble blood. I lowered my bow to show that if he told us what we wanted I wouldn't shoot him again…..for now.

"We didn't set out to do anything, but we saw Lucien and his mate, so the others decided to have to little fun. I didn't want to!" He added.

"Why should we believe you, after what you did to Morrigan?" Azriel spat at him.

Eris shook at Azriel's acid tone, "we're allies, me and the Night Court. Remember?"

"I remember that you were supposed to get rid of Beron," Azriel retorted.

"It's not been easy – "

Cassian held his hand up to Azriel and turned his glare to Eris. "So, back to the matter at hand, you decided to kick the shit out of Lucien and leave him for dead?" Eris nodded.

"Where is Elain? Have you harmed her?" Azriel asked, drawing Truth-Teller. I could sense the malice radiating off him.

Eris started trembling, "we were going to take her and dump her somewhere in the woods, so she'd be lost, but my brothers decided otherwise; they wanted to have a bit of fun with her first." He dropped his head and held out his leg, "they cut me when I said they were going too far, that she was innocent; not to mention that she's your sister and you'd be pissed when you found out."

"WHERE IS SHE?" I roared with primal rage filling my veins. "What have they done to her?"

Eris' eyes widened as he looked behind me, I didn't turn around but Cassian and Azriel did and they too looked surprised. I felt something wet touch my hand and broke my stare at Eris to look down and noticed two water wolves stood alongside me; I'd obviously conjured them in my anger without realising.

"ANSWER ME NOW!" I roared at him again. I flicked my hand forward and the water wolves stalked towards Eris.

"I don't know where they took her. I just know that they wanted her and Lucien to be truly suited to each other."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Azriel snarled.

"I don't know. I DON'T KNOW!" he shouted.

It felt like I had ice and rage and fire pumping around my body and I was struggling to get enough air into my lungs. "Azriel, tell Rhys we need help, then take him to the Hewn City. Make sure he doesn't know more than he's already told us. Cass, we're going on." Cassian was about to protest, but I glared at him, then turned that glare on Eris, "you can at least tell us which direction they went in and when."

Eris pointed over his shoulder, "they went that way, just over half an hour ago."

I nodded, then looked at Cassian, "let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A HUGE thank you to my Beta – Infernas81 – for the extra help this Chapter – I had a terrible case of writer's block, so without his help this would have been truly awful! Yes, it necessitated a re-write of most of the Chapter, but I think it was worth it. Also, thank you to my other Beta – inuverse – (I'm greedy and have 2!), her ideas – and the fact she's read the books – help me attempt to stay true to the characters.**

 **Thank you to Anonymous, Guest, Guest, Booksil, Guest, Guest and Guest for the reviews! That's an awful lot of Guests!**

 **I also passed the milestone of 3,000+ views! So again, thank you for all your support.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Cassian and I strode away, leaving Azriel to deal with Eris. I hoped that we'd have some help soon, as I was worried what the sons of Autumn had in store for Elain.

Clearly, it was Eris that had been trying to stop them leaving tracks, as we found their trail easily once we were on our way. Rhys said that he was on his way, he had decided that it would be better for Mor to stay with Nesta and Lucien.

We had left the others about 10 minutes ago when I felt another presence, and immediately Cassian and I both stopped. I looked at Cassian and he had gone pale. He knew who – or what – was ahead of us.

I shut my eyes, not wanting to see what was in the trees beyond. "Hello Bryaxis." I greeted. I felt Cassian's hand grab mine.

"Greetings, High Lady of the Night Court," came Bryaxis' reply. "Why are you in Spring's woods in the middle of the night?"

I swallowed, and still with my eyes shut answered, "searching for my sister. Have you seen her?" I asked hopefully.

A laugh came from where Bryaxis was and I felt Cassian's fear at the sound and it did nothing to comfort me; anything that made Cassian fearful was worthy of respect! "Seeing as we are….friends, I think I'll tell you. About a mile ahead of you is a shack. I believe two males took the female there."

"Thank you," I sincerely told Bryaxis, before adding, "I don't suppose you want to go back to the library?"

Another laugh, "oh no, High Lady, it's too much fun out here, although I do know that you have been searching for me."

I wanted Bryaxis back where it should be, but once again I owed it. I knew that Rhys wouldn't be too impressed with what I was about to do. "Bryaxis, there will soon be Warriors combing these woods; if you don't want to go back to Night yet, I suggest you leave to find somewhere to hide."

"I will be gone by the time you count to five, then you can open your eyes," Bryaxis told us, whilst laughing once again.

When we'd counted to five I made to open my eyes, but Cassian had put his hand over them. "I'll check it's gone, you don't need to have the nightmares about that thing that I have," he told me.

* * *

The shack was so old, it was dilapidated; it barely stood it was that rotten. The tracks led right to the door. Cassian and I both stopped in the trees in front of the door, but hidden from sight. I knew that there were ten Illyrian Warriors, as well as Bron with five Spring sentries, in position surrounding the shack, hiding from sight. We decided to wait for Rhys and Azriel to join us, then we would finalise our plan.

When we were all assembled we discussed the best way to get Elain out. Cassian wanted to storm it, literally tearing the shack to pieces, but Azriel said that Elain could get hurt, either intentionally or accidently. I wanted to go and confront them myself, try to talk them out, but Rhys refused. Rhys wanted to use his daemati abilities to take control of their minds, but I pointed out that if he couldn't break their shields quickly enough they would hurt Elain for spite.

In the end I didn't wait to see what they decided; we heard a muffled scream and a commotion, and I decided we couldn't wait any longer. I left the tree-line and went towards the shack. Azriel reached out to grab me, but his hand glanced harmlessly from the shield I'd hastily thrown up between us. The rage that was inside me was palpable and I was barely holding it together. As I walked I could hear the others trying to get my attention, to get me to turn back, but I didn't want to. I needed to get to my sister, I needed to see that she was alright, I needed to make Arian and Meras pay for their crimes to Lucien.

I felt my rage get the point that it did before, in the garden with Tamlin, when my inner beast took over. This time, I knew what was coming; what was going to happen, and I let the magic go without attempting to hold it back. This time when the shift occurred, when I went from standing on two feet to standing on four, I wasn't surprised. Yes, there was a part of me that I couldn't control, but I was in more control now than I was when I faced Tamlin.

Not stopping, I ran at the door of the shack and obliterated it with the ferocity with which I went at it. Arian and Meras didn't have time to put up any kind of defence against me and my pure rage. I ran at them snarling, and managed to grab one around the arm and tossed him away from Elain's side. I was about to lunge for one of them again, when they winnowed away. I let out a howl of fury that my prey had escaped me, and the next thing I know, Rhys, Cassian and Azriel were barrelling through the doorway and over the fragments of door that were strewn about. Azriel stepped towards Elain, who was huddled in the corner, hiding herself as best she could, but I ran between them and bared my teeth at him. It took a lot of conscious thought to remind myself that Azriel wasn't the enemy; he was my friend, my brother, my Shadowsinger, and there was no way he'd hurt me or Elain. I stopped growling and lowered my head, to indicate that he could approach her.

Whilst Azriel was making his way steadily towards Elain so as not to frighten or startle her I retreated back towards the doorway, where Rhys and Cassian were stood. I took a couple of deep breaths, then thought calming thoughts. I thought about walking along the Sidra hand in hand with Rhys, I thought about my flying lessons with Azriel, I thought being dragged shopping with Mor. All these thoughts and more filled my mind, calming me and I felt the shift as I once again became High Fae.

I could sense Rhys' anger with me for running into the shack, so I pointedly refused to look at him or take my shields down when I could feel him ask. I was still angry about this whole situation, despite the fact I'd managed to calm myself down enough to shift back. What I wasn't prepared for was what had happened to Elain.

The three of us had been silently stood watching Azriel attempt to approach Elain. When he finally had gone to her, I saw him brush the hair away from her face and I heard his breath catch. Instantly, I went over, and I wasn't responsible for what happened next.

My magic – that I had a tenuous grasp of at best at the moment – exploded out of me in a blast of fire, ice, wind, light and dark. I barely registered the blue light flickering around Azriel and Elain and the red light around Cassian and Rhys that had come from the Siphon shields of Az and Cass. I sank to my knees as exhaustion hit, and realised I could see the Illyrians who had been surrounding the shack before I went in. It took me a moment to realise that there were no walls around us anymore; my magical outburst had obliterated the shack.

Everyone just stared at me. I wanted to reach out to Elain, but I didn't want to see fear in her eyes at me, so I thought better of it. It took me some effort, but I got myself off the floor and went to walk to where the doorway was, when I felt a hand grab me. I turned and saw Elain, and I felt my tears that I hadn't been quick enough to find her to spare her what had been done to her. She had a scar running down the left side of her face, from her hairline all the way down, over her eye, to underneath her chin. It was her eye though that really got to me; rather than her usual brown, it was now milky white. I didn't know about medicine and healing, but I knew that they had damaged her eye.

"Elain," I whispered, rooted to the ground where I stood.

She shook her head and pulled me into a hug, where we both cried on each other's shoulders.

* * *

Back at the manor, we headed for our rooms, which is where they'd taken Lucien to earlier. I hoped the healer was still there, so I could get Elain checked. Mor came out of one of the bedrooms as she heard us enter.

"Lucien's still out and the healer is still with him," she told us whilst stifling a yawn. She struggled to stay on her feet as Nesta came barrelling past her out of the room and almost knocked Elain over in her quest to get to her.

When Nesta finally released Elain from her embrace, she stepped back to take in her appearance. She immediately saw the damage to Elain's face and the look in her eyes became murderous. There were not many times that I saw that look in Nesta's eyes, but whenever I did, I never wanted to be on the receiving end of it.

Cassian sensed Nesta's ire and stepped in front of her. "They didn't hurt her Nes, not like that anyway," he clarified. "We didn't get them either; they winnowed away before Feyre got chance to do them permanent damage."

No one dared move or make a noise whilst Nesta digested this information, lest they become the focus of her temper. "They got away?" she repeated, her voice dripping with venom. "They did that," she pointed at Elain's face, "and you let them get away?!"

Rhys put his hand out to stop me as I tried to step towards Nesta. I pushed it away and stepped up to her anyway. "Yes, Nesta, they did, and I'm sorry."

As I was talking to Nesta, Azriel stepped around us with Elain, leading her to the bedroom Lucien was in with the healer.

The blackness that swirled in Nesta's eyes when she was mad was more pronounced, her nostrils were flaring. She was going to lose it! Cassian once again tried to direct her focus to him, but I wouldn't let him, not this time. I stepped around him and batted away his hand as he made to grab me. I could feel the fire in my blood, I could feel it swirling in my eyes, like death was swirling around Nesta's.

The two of us stood there, facing off to each other. I truly felt terrible for what had happened to Elain, but I wasn't about to let Nesta once again unleash herself on the rest of us. I was angry too, and I felt that I could hold up against her. "Go and calm down Nesta," I told her. The look on her face told me that that was the furthest thing from her mind. I guess that that thought had also occurred to the others as they tried to intercede.

"Ladies," Rhys began. "You're both angry, I think it would be a good idea for you both to step outside." Neither of us moved. Rhys huffed out a breath. "Look, Feyre just destroyed a shack with her magic and I'm sure we all remember the incident with Nesta in the training arena."

Of course, we all remembered that. Cassian had been goading Nesta constantly to get her to start training, to attempt to hone her magic and temper. He'd said one too many comments and Nesta had lost control and unleashed herself, destroying all the equipment around her. Fortunately, neither she nor Cassian had been hurt, and since then Cassian had made it his personal goal to get in front of her whenever it looked like she might lose control again.

Neither of us moved, and the stand off was starting to get tenser. Elain left the bedroom and stepped forward, putting a hand on both my arm and Nesta's. Again, I felt calmer at her touch. "You both need to be calm. Lucien doesn't need to hear you both when he wakes up, and I'm the one that they also attacked, and I say we don't go after them." Nesta and I both stared at her. "I'm serious," she continued, "no revenge." I made to object, but the look she gave me had me closing my mouth. Cassian snickered at us and Elain snapped her head in his direction that had him instantly quiet.

Deciding to ignore me for now, Nesta addressed Elain, "what did the healer say?"

"She said that Lucien should be ok in a week or so."

"I'm not asking about him," she snapped, "I want to know what she said about you."

Elain looked down. "She said that the scar will be permanent as they used an ash knife and…..there is nothing she can do for my eye. It….it's blind. They kept saying they wanted me to match Lucien, so now, I suppose, we do." None of us had anything to say to that, so we stayed silent, and Elain went back to the bedroom to be with Lucien.

* * *

After Elain had gone back to be with Lucien, the rest of us sat around on the sofas and chairs in silence. We could have all retired to bed, but none of us seemed inclined to leave, despite knowing that there was now no danger to Lucien; it was now just a case of waiting for him to wake up.

The others did their best trying to persuade me to go to bed, saying they would wake me if there was news, but I refused. I must have nodded off as the next thing I remembered was Rhys shaking my shoulder. I blinked furiously and realised I was curled up on a sofa with my head on Rhys' knee. I looked at him questioningly and he pointed to a female I hadn't seen before. She was knelt down in front of me.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Lady Feyre, but Lucien has awoken and is asking for you."

I nodded, and with the healer's assistance I stood up. I looked around and the others were all asleep.

Tentatively, I opened the bedroom door and peeked inside. Elain was asleep, curled up in one of the winged armchairs, a sheet covering her, the scar on her face obscured by the pillow her head was resting on. Lucien was lying in the bed, awake and looking at me. He gestured for me to come into the room, so I did. As I approached the bed, Lucien scooted over – wincing as he did so – so that I could have a seat next to him.

Once I'd sat on the edge of the bed Lucien indicated for me to put my feet up, which I gladly did. When I was settled he looked straight at me. "What did they do to her?" he asked. I wasn't sure how much to actually tell him. I knew he'd blame himself; after all, they'd only done it to spite him and because Elain was his mate. He seemed to take my silence as his own confirmation that what I had to say wasn't good. "Just tell me," he said, looking over at Elain.

"If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't go out for revenge – Elain made us promise we wouldn't go after your brothers." I looked over to him, and when he gave a barely perceptible nod I continued. I told him in not too much detail what had happened after we'd noticed they were missing, how we'd found him and then had to go search for Elain. When I got to the part about Elain's injuries I stopped, took a deep breath, and looking at the ceiling I told him what they'd done.

His anger was completely understandable, but he was starting to get extremely agitated. He tried to get out of bed, but I grabbed his hand and forced him to look at me. "Nesta and I had to promise Elain that we wouldn't seek revenge, but that doesn't mean this won't go unpunished. We need to send a message that you don't mess with Night court," I told him, with a glint in my eye.

 **A/N: I'm thinking that Chapter 14 will be the final Chapter of Visiting Spring – but I WILL be continuing this story! It's going to be set a couple of months after this one finishes. I would love some ideas for what you'd like to see happen. Also, I'm not sure whether to write it in Feyre's POV or multi POV. Feel free to leave me a review or drop me a pm with your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is the penultimate Chapter!**

 **Thanks once again go to my Betas – Infernas81 and inuverse.**

 **Thank you to AcotarFan14 and Guest for the reviews and comments. Whilst Visiting Spring is now winding up, there** **will** **be a continuation called Autumn's Fall! Also, 30 reviews! Thank you all for your comments, they are appreciated.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

The tiredness had got to a point that not long after I'd finished talking to Lucien I fell asleep on his bed. I was woken up a couple of hours later by the healer, who suggested I move to my own room for my own comfort but also so that she could tend to Lucien better, but Lucien told her to leave me alone. She left us alone, tutting and muttering to herself about preferring to treat Spring faeries.

I don't know how much later it was that I was disturbed again, this time by Cassian. "Come on Feyre," he said, picking me up, "let's get you back to your room." I vaguely thought about telling him to put me down, that I was perfectly capable of walking, but I was asleep in his arms before he'd left the room.

Alis was the one who finally woke me up properly. "Good afternoon Lady Feyre," she said brightly, pulling open the drapes to reveal the glorious sunshine outside, earning a hiss from me at the brightness, as I pulled the sheets over my head. "You need to hurry up and get some of the food I've brought up in you, before that brute out there eats it all – you and that baby need to eat."

I couldn't remember when the last time I ate was, and the thought of food made my stomach rumble and the baby kick more so than normal. I rolled out of bed and saw I was still in my hunting clothes – minus my boots – so I just went as I was into the main room.

Cassian and Mor were sat at the table, picking at the food that Alis said she had brought up. Cassian's plate was piled high, and being too lazy to get my own, I leaned around him and grabbed his plate before going to sit next to Mor, tossing a grape into my mouth as I sat down.

"Hey!" he protested. Mor laughed at the indignant look on his face.

"Being High Lady has its privileges," I mumbled around a mouth full of his food.

"It means that you're allowed to boss me around and give me orders, not steal my food," Cassian grumped.

"Ok ok ok," Mor chimed in, trying to stifle her giggles, "Feyre _orders_ you to give her your food!" I couldn't help it, but I burst out laughing along with Mor. Our giggling was abruptly stopped when a bowl of fruit rained down on my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _High Lady_ ," Cassian drawled, "but I thought you wanted my food." He narrowed his eyes at me and flashed me his cocky grin. I had to get back at him, I just needed to figure out how!

* * *

After I'd picked the biggest bits of fruit out my hair I headed to my bathing room. Mor came with me and sat on my bed filling me in on what had happened whilst I was asleep, as I was in the bath. About an hour after I'd gone into Lucien's room Rhys, Azriel and Nesta had been called away. Azriel took Nesta to deal with the Illyrians and Rhys and Azriel then went to meet the other High Lords to discuss the attack on Elain and Lucien. All the members of Autumn had disappeared, no doubt gone back to their own borders, which meant that getting retribution was going to be difficult. Eris was still in the dungeons of the Hewn City and Azriel would go later to question him further. Cassian had carried me to my room after he and Mor decided I was out for the night. The healer reported that Elain was still in shock from her ordeal, and Lucien appeared to be recovering well. Mor also told me that Amren had sent word that everything was ok in Night, and that she wanted to someone to trade off with her, so she could go hunting herself.

When I was finally free of fruit I got dried then dressed in the clothes Mor had gotten ready for me. I was glad to hear everything appeared to be in hand – now I had to get my revenge on Cassian!

Back in the main room, Mor and I found that Elain was now sat at the table with Cassian. She looked up at my approach and gave me a tentative smile. "Cassian told me what he did." I just grunted and sat down next to her. Elain looked at me pointedly and tapped her temple surreptitiously. I knew what she was getting at, so I linked in to her mind.

 _What's up?_ I asked her.

 _What are you going to do to Cassian?_ She asked.

 _Nothing, I suppose; although I want to! I really shouldn't, what with everything that happened to you and Lucien yesterday._

 _Don't let that stop you! We need to laugh, and getting your revenge on him will bring some much-needed levity. Now, I know what you can do…._

* * *

Rhys, Azriel and Nesta arrived to find Mor, Elain and myself sat at the dining table.

"How's Lucien?" Azriel asked, slumping down into a chair between Mor and Elain.

"Much better," Mor told them. "The healer said he'd be hopefully recovered enough to travel back to Night tomorrow."

Rhys nodded, and also slumped into a chair. It had been a long night for all of us. He looked around us, "where's Cass?" In response, the three of us laughed and Mor knocked on the table. A sheepish looking Cassian emerged from underneath and drew himself up to his full height. Rhys raised an eyebrow in question.

"Cassian here decided to push his High Lady," I said sweetly, adding, "so this High Lady pushed back!"

"What did you make him do?" Rhys asked.

Swinging my feet out from under the table I wiggled my freshly painted toe-nails. Azriel put a hand over his mouth to help him suppress his mirth, whilst Rhys had raised his other eyebrow and was looking at us with sheer surprise.

Cassian stood glaring at the two of them, arms folded across his chest. "I did as I was commanded by my High Lady," he told them matter-of-factly, "just like I'm supposed to."

"Feyre darling, why did you order the general of our armies to paint your toe-nails?"

"He tipped fruit into my hair."

"She stole my food!"

"I'm pregnant! Ha! I WILL use this," I pointed to my swollen abdomen, "to my advantage. Besides, you'd ate most of the food Alis brought up."

Rhys threw his hands up. "Can I assume this – whatever it is – is over?" he asked us hopefully.

"No!" Cassian and I answered at the same time.

* * *

After we'd all had a nap Thesan had stopped by to check Lucien and Elain, to see if there was anything extra he might be able to do. He cast some magic over Lucien that he said would shave a couple of days off of his recovery – saying that he was now fit to travel, whenever we were. Lucien's mechanical eye thankfully didn't appear to have been damaged, but Thesan suggested he get Nuan to take a look at it.

Thesan wasn't able to do anything for Elain – either for the scarring or her eye. Thesan also suggested that she visit Nuan, to see if she could fashion Elain an eye similar to Lucien's, but Elain didn't seem so keen on the idea. At the moment, with the shock of everything, she had been trying to keep the injury as low-key as possible; she kept a section of hair long, sweeping it across the front of her face and refused to talk about it to any of us about what happened. I had worried that this incident would be a step back for her, that she would regress further into her shell, but she seemed more at ease talking to us all in general.

Rhys had left with Thesan to say goodbye to the other High Lords, who were getting ready to take their leave and return to their respective Courts. He'd decided to take Cassian with him, lest he "continue their juvenile game"! Mor and Nesta had accompanied them in my place, as I was too tired to leave. Azriel was reading reports in the main room whilst Elain and I were sat in Lucien's bedroom, talking when there was a knock at the door. Azriel answered it, and we heard him talking. I poked my head out the bedroom and saw Tamlin standing there, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was stood.

Elain also came to the bedroom door upon hearing his voice. "Hello Tamlin," she greeted, angling the left side of her face away from him.

"Elain, Feyre," he reciprocated. He seemed to be warring with himself for what he wanted to say. We stood there looking at him as he took a deep breath and blurted out, "I've come to see Lucien, if he's up to it."

Elain motioned for him to come inside. Lucien had obviously heard who was here, and why, so he motioned for me to come closer to him. "Any ideas why he's here?" he whispered in my ear. I shrugged my shoulders in response. He sighed. "Tell Tamlin to come in." I nodded and opened the door, beckoning Tamlin and Elain to enter the room.

I sat on the end of Lucien's bed, whilst Tamlin and Elain took a chair each. Tamlin cast an appraising glance over Lucien, then turned his head towards Elain. Elain again twisted the scarred side of her face away from him, Lucien let out a growl in response. Tamlin's hands shot up and he hastily muttered an apology. The atmosphere in the room became tense, it seemed no-one wanted to speak first to break it. I was just opening my mouth to speak, but Tamlin beat me to it.

"I want to apologise for what happened to you both last night. With the help of Feyre's legion we have combed all of Spring and can't find any sign of Arian or Meras. As you already know, the main party from Autumn left before the we could ask them any questions. Rhysand wants to handle things officially, so we have both sent messages to Beron declaring his sons' enemies of Spring and Night." Elain looked up at him, so he answered the questioning look she gave him. "It means, Lady Elain, that if they are found in any other Court, that Court is honour-bound to inform us immediately, or risk war."

Elain gasped, shaking her head vigorously. Her eyes holding unshed tears. Lucien tried to lean over to put his hand on hers, but he winced at the pain. I got off the bed and carefully knelt down in front of her. "Elain," I said tentatively, "I know that you don't want a fuss caused over you, but you need to understand that this needs to happen. We need to find them, and we need to let the other Courts know that we won't tolerate attacks on any of our Court." Tamlin and Lucien nodded in agreement at my words. "At least Rhys is trying to do it properly," I added, "if I had my way I'd hunt them down personally and show them what Night is capable of."

"I agree with your sister," Tamlin told her.

"B..b..but I d..don't w..want you f..f..fighting b..b..be..c..c..cause o..of m..m..me," she whimpered. I pulled her into a hug and saw Lucien do his best to pull himself out of bed to go to her.

Tamlin saw Lucien's futile attempts to get to Elain, so he stood up and offered a hand to him. Lucien's eyes darted to mine, unsure whether to accept the gesture. I inclined my head infinitesimally – in the hope that Tamlin wouldn't see – to indicate that I thought he should accept. He huffed out a breath and held his hand out for Tamlin to grab. Tamlin pulled him up into a sitting position and Lucien gingerly swung his legs off the bed. He took a deep breath – to steel himself from the pain that he knew was about to hit him – and attempted to stand. I could see that he had his teeth gritted together in his determination, as did Tamlin, who stood forward to assist him again. I was glad that Tamlin was there to assist and steady Lucien, as his face had visibly paled with the effort he was putting in to get to Elain. I kind of wished that I had made him stay in bed – I didn't want the healer to get cross with me.

Once he was stood, he took a few deep breaths with his eyes shut, before he opened them, and I saw his steely determination. He took a tentative step towards the chair Tamlin was sat in, and stumbled. Thankfully Tamlin caught him and eased him into the chai that he was sat in. Once settled, Lucien tentatively put his hand over Elain's.

"My brothers are monsters, Elain," he told her gently. "Feyre and Tamlin know of the heinous things they have done in the past, and whilst some of them I won't tell you about – as it's not my story to tell – know that this is a long time coming." Elain had turned away from him, so he reached out and gently took hold of her chin and pulled her face to look at him. "I am truly thankful that you are still here with me and weren't seriously hurt. I suppose in some ways I have Eris to thank for that," he added.

Sliding her fingers to her face, Elain held the hair away from her scar, so that we could all see. I heard Tamlin's breath catch as he saw the injury in detail, I tried not to cry again, but Lucien didn't flinch, look away or look at her sympathetically – he looked at her with the love and adoration that he had always looked at her with. Elain noticed and pointed to her scar, "how can you love me when I look like this?" she asked quietly.

If it were possible, Lucien's face softened more at her words and obvious distress. "Elain, I love you, not just because of the bond, but I have come to love the person you are; for who you are inside. I don't see your scar, I just see you; a female who is learning to live in a new world, with new abilities and with new friends, but still has a kindness and warmth that would rival that of a natural-born faerie. Your love and compassion are there for all to see, especially when you look at your sisters. That is the faerie I love, the fact you are pretty is a bonus; and you are pretty." He picked up her hand and gently kissed the back of it.

The smile that Elain gave him had to have been the biggest I've seen since she'd been changed. I was glad that she had Lucien, and that things appeared to be working out for them. I knew that Lucien would continue to take things slowly, but it appeared – at least for the moment – that their shared trauma had brought them closer together. I hoped that it continued.

Feeling somewhat self-conscious, I got up from the ground and told Elain and Lucien I was going to get a drink and asked Tamlin to join me, to give them some time to talk.

As Tamlin went to leave with me he turned back to Lucien. "I know that things between us have been…..strained of late, but I want you to know that you are my friend and you will always have a home in Spring and a place in my Court." He then left the room, leaving the three of us shocked at his declaration.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Get ready for the final Chapter!**

 **Thanks again to my Betas – Infernas81 and inuverse.**

 **Thank you AcotarFan14 & Guest for your great reviews. Also, 3,750+ views = happy me!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

I followed Tamlin into the main room on auto-pilot, still at shocked at what he'd just told Lucien. Azriel looked up from his book as we entered – he'd obviously sent his reports away when Tamlin had turned up. I had no doubt that he knew about everything that had happened in Lucien's room. I motioned for Tamlin to sit down whilst I made drinks for the three of us.

After I'd made the drinks and handed them out, I sat down next to Azriel, opposite Tamlin. I took a swig of tea whilst looking at Tamlin. "That was a nice thing you did for Lucien," I told him. Tamlin gave a barely perceptible nod in response. "I thought you two were struggling to get along, that's what Amren said" I pushed.

"We were, but I decided to try harder. Now," he added, looking at me, "I hear you unleashed your inner beast again, but you had some modicum of control this time. How did you manage that so quickly?"

I recounted what had actually happened, and what I'd felt. I still wasn't sure about shifting into my wolf form and voiced this.

"You say you don't like it, but it is a useful….skill to hone," Tamlin told me. I must have looked puzzled because he elaborated, "I know the others think I like to 'unleash the beast' because of my temper – and they are partially right – but I use what I've been given to its advantage. My beast form is quicker, more durable and has better senses than my Fae form, which I why I tend to use it. You use the shifting powers you got from me to give yourself Illyrian wings – why?" he asked.

I shrugged, "to fly."

"Exactly! You use your powers to give you something you don't already have! It's the same for your wolf form, you should learn to control it more, so you have it at your disposal."

"You're trying to encourage her to shift on purpose?" Azriel asked, looking up from his book. I knew he wasn't really reading it, but was trying to give some semblance of privacy.

"Yes. Why?" Tamlin replied.

"I don't think it's a good idea. There's a reason the other High Lords don't like using their inner beast's and actively attempt to prevent themselves from shifting."

"They don't understand it like I do," Tamlin countered. "Shape-shifting is my specialty, and I understand the beast better than the rest of them."

"You might," Azriel scoffed, "but we're talking about Feyre here."

"Precisely. She's got my shape-shifting abilities too, that's probably why she gained control of the shift so quickly and easily."

"But as you've just pointed out she has magic of all the High Lords – she doesn't need to gain control over the beast."

"And how is that going at the minute?" Tamlin retorted. "As I understand it, her magic doesn't work as she commands it since she became pregnant. Look at that shack that she blew up with her magic! I'm trying to help find a way for her to stay protected."

"She doesn't need to be protected!" Azriel snapped. "There are already orders in place for either Cassian or myself to be with her at all times."

"And what if the worst happens and something happens to either of you and she's alone and unprotected?"

"By the Cauldron, will you two bloody stop!" I demanded. I was fed up of swinging my head from one to the other during their argument. They both looked at me. "Let me make some things clear. One, Tamlin, my safety is down to Rhys, Cassian and Azriel. Two, Azriel, Tamlin is just trying to be helpful. Three, if I want to learn to control this beast, it's MY decision whether to do so or not." I was panting from the strength of my rant at them. I could see that they were both about to say something, so I held up my hand. "Don't!" I snapped. I'd shut my eyes on an effort to control my breathing.

They both ignored me. "You need to calm down," Tamlin told me.

"He's right," Azriel agreed.

Just then, the door opened, and I heard the others return. Rhys was by my side in a second, growling at the others, "what happened?"

I still hadn't opened my eyes as I was trying to get a grip on myself, but I felt Rhys' hand on my bump, gently rubbing delicate circles in an attempt to calm the squirming baby within. I could hear Tamlin and Azriel tell him what they had been discussing and felt him tense up. I knew that he hated his inner beast – he still hadn't confided in me what form it took, but I had my suspicions – and I felt his anger at Tamlin trying to persuade me to embrace mine. The thing was, Tamlin's argument kind of made sense; if I could learn to control it, it could be helpful. I put my hand over Rhys' and opened my eyes to see his violet ones looking straight back at me.

"Are you ok?" he tentatively asked, almost dreading that I'd answer in the negative. I nodded that I was and saw the visible relief on his face. He kissed my temple, then turned to Tamlin and Azriel. "Where do you two get off arguing with a pregnant – "

"Rhys," I interrupted as Azriel grasped my hand that was next to him, "they were both looking out for me. Tamlin thought it would be a good idea to get control of my shifting, seeing as my magic is so messed up, but Az disagreed. I got wound up telling them to stop."

Tamlin stood up. "I need to go. Feyre I'm sorry. If you do have any questions about shifting, you know where I am," he told me as he left the room quickly.

As soon as the door closed behind Tamlin, Azriel turned to me. "Feyre – "

"Az, it's ok, honestly," I said, interrupting him this time. I squeezed his hand to hopefully convey the sentiment. He gave me a small smile in return.

"Right then," Mor said from behind us, "are we packing up to go home? I fancy a trip to Rita's tonight.

There was a general murmur of agreement to both of her sentiments, and we all got up, getting ourselves ready to go back to Velaris.

* * *

It didn't take too long to get ready. Once everything was packed Rhys, Mor and Azriel winnowed all the trunks back to the townhouse then returned for the rest of us. Cassian and Azriel each had hold of Lucien under his arms to support him, ready for Azriel to winnow the three of them back. Mor was going to take Elain and Nesta and Rhys would take me.

The others had taken their leave of Tamlin and winnowed back home, leaving Rhys and myself to finish saying goodbye. I'd already spoken to Rhys about an idea I'd had and gotten his approval; now it was time to make the offer.

We were stood in the hallway. Tamlin stood looking awkward, and somewhat forlorn. I realised that with us all leaving, he was back to being by himself, which made me want him to accept my offer. Rhys had his arm protectively around my waist and barely let me go as I leaned forward to give Tamlin a hug goodbye.

"Thank you for letting us visit," I told him sincerely.

"I'm just sorry for what happened at Fire Night. Your sister and Lucien should never have gotten hurt."

"They're mending, and aside from hiding the left side of her face, Elain actually seems to have come out of her shell a little more since before we came here." He looked like he didn't believe my words. "Listen, Tamlin. I was talking to Rhys, and we would like to invite you to visit us at the Court of Dreams, and when you come to Velaris, you can show me how to control this shifting better."

The invitation elicited a smile, a genuine smile that I hadn't seen on him since before Under the Mountain. "I'd like to visit, thank you."

Then Tamlin did something else that surprised me, he apologised to Rhys! "I never did truly apologise to you for what happened with you mother, sister and then your father. I can't change what happened, but we can make sure it doesn't happen again." Then he held his hand out for Rhys to shake.

Rhys was stood stock still. I could feel the torment within him. He didn't want to forgive the faerie that was the reason for the death of most of his family, but he had been trying to get all the Courts to act together and be more open, and this was a big hurdle for our two Courts to overcome. Slowly, he extended his hand and shook hands with Tamlin – although I could see him squeezing it very hard.

"I suppose….," he took a deep breath and started again, "I suppose we should try and put the past behind us." Whilst he hadn't officially accepted the apology, it was the closest that Tamlin was ever going to get, and he knew it. "We should get going," Rhys said to me. I nodded.

"Take care, and look after yourself Feyre. You're always welcome to come back here, and that offer is for all of you, especially Elain. I feel I owe her more now."

"I know Elain would love to come back," I told him earnestly. "Maybe she'll come with Lucien next time," I mused, more to myself. "Take care of yourself Tamlin."

He gave me another smile and held his hand up in farewell. I smiled back as Rhys grabbed my hand, kissed the back of it, and then winnowed us back home.

THE END.

 **A/N: And that's it, the end. Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed reading Visiting Spring! Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story, the Inner Circle will all be back in my next story – Autumn's Fall!**


End file.
